Brotherly Love
by KJmom
Summary: Ron and Charlie spend a summer together at The Burrow and discover each other.  WeasleyCest, slightly depraved, slightly wrong, very hot.  Slash Ron/Charlie, consider yourself warned...
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 1**

It was summer time at the Burrow. The summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts and Ron had just turned sixteen. He attributed his constant horniness to his age, or he _tried_ to, at least until he realized that it had more to do with current company than anything else. His brother Charlie was visiting for a while this summer and it had taken a few days, but Ron had finally noticed that his hormones only seemed to spike in Charlie's presence.

At first he'd been mortified, horribly ashamed to realize that he thought Charlie was sexy. What kind of scum finds his own brother, his own _flesh and blood_ attractive? But Merlin he did and there was no denying that. Every time Charlie was around all Ron's blood made a beeline for his cock.

Probably the most disturbing part of his whole situation was that he _wasn't_ gay. Bloody Hell, Harry Potter, possible savior of the wizarding world was his best mate. There was no question about Harry being attractive, Ron knew that he was, but he didn't want to _shag_ the git. No, apparently his desire to bed a member of the same sex only extended to Charlie.

Sweet, sexy, beautiful, charming Charlie. His older brother, his confidante, his best mate within his family, the one person he could turn to for anything. Anything, that is, except this. Seriously, how did you tell your older brother that you want him? That you were dying to have him make love to you? You just didn't, he couldn't. And because of that, he could feel their connection slipping. They'd always been the closest of all their siblings, well if you didn't count the eerily psychic connection Fred and George have always had. That, however, was to be expected, they were twins, identical in every way.

He and Charlie? Well, they'd just always meshed somehow. Charlie had always understood him, always been there for him. Was always there to dry his tears, heal his cuts and bruises, just _there_ for him period. Even when he was in Romania, Ron had always known that Charlie was only a floo call away and that if "Ronnie" - as Charlie was so fond of calling him, and the _only_ one he allowed to do so - needed him, he'd be there, no questions asked. And of course Ron would do the same for him. If Charlie needed him, he'd duel He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself to stand at Charlie's side. So, his love for Charlie was pure, and had been there since he'd first known what the word meant. Charlie had always been his definition of love, and now? Well, Charlie was also the embodiment of lust for Ron.

At the moment he was sitting on the grass in the backyard watching his sister and brothers beat around a quaffle. They obviously didn't have enough people for a proper quidditch game, but that didn't matter since they didn't have a proper quidditch set up either. Currently, Fred and George were defending two ragtag looking hoops while Ginny, Bill, and Charlie tried to beat the quaflles through. So, not real quidditch by any means, but it was their own game, one they'd been playing since they were old enough to mount a broom, and it was just fine with them.

Fine, except he wasn't playing. He usually played on Charlie's team when they all got together, but today he'd opted out, leaving Charlie on his own. He wanted to play, but really the view was so much nicer from the ground. Charlie was speeding around beating the quaffles through left and right, amazingly holding his own against Ginny and Bill. His brother had always been a natural on a broom, but Ron was only then noticing how lithe and graceful he was. He wore a pair of rather tight denim jeans that hugged his muscular legs and firm arse so tantalizingly that Ron's mouth was almost watering. He could just imagine peeling those jeans off Charlie and… He drew his legs up against his body and wrapped his arms around them, it was easier to hide the evidence of his arousal in that position.

As if his naughty and incestuous thoughts had somehow called Charlie's attention to him, the man was suddenly dismounting directly in front of Ron. Ron found himself at eye level with a part of his brother's anatomy that he so longed to touch.

"Come on Ronnie, get up and let's go. You can't just sit around like a wart on a frog's arse, I need ya out there." Charlie wrapped his large hand around Ron's wrist and attempted to pull him up.

"Ok, ok I'm coming, just let me go to the loo first, yeah?"

" 'K, bro, just be quick or you're going to miss all the action."

Charlie once again mounted his broom and joined the others while Ron tried to get up and in the house before anyone could see the very noticeable bulge he was sporting.

A few minutes and one quick wank later he was soaring through the air alongside the rest of his siblings. He tried to keep his head in the game, but Charlie was so delicious that he didn't succeed too well. Shortly after joining the game a quaffle seemingly came out of nowhere only to bounce forcefully off his broom and send him spiraling to the ground.

He was sure he was a goner but just as he was preparing his body for impact, he felt an arm go around his waist and the next thing he knew he was rolling across the grass clutching Charlie's shoulders as if his life depended on it. And truthfully, it might well have, but he wasn't thinking about that, only about how warm Charlie's body was. He'd been thisclose to being seriously injured or worse, and all he could think about was what it would be like if they were naked. Yeah, he had it bad, he could only hope that he'd be able to keep it to himself.

"You ok Ronnie? Pretty nasty fall that would've been." Charlie, who was still lying complete atop Ron, chose that moment to meet his younger brother's eyes and shift his weight slightly, putting him in even fuller contact with the body beneath him.

Charlie was panting heavily, his lips slightly parted, his tongue darted out to moisten them, and Ron nearly lost it. He wanted nothing more than to pull Charlie down and snog the daylights out of him. Thankfully he managed to resist, but if he didn't get out from under his brother soon he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his secret. Certain parts of his body were responding rather strongly to his current position.

He could hear the rest of his family yelling from the air, but he was lost in Charlie's eyes. It seemed that Charlie was in no hurry to get up, though Ron couldn't guess why. They were lying there, in the grass, bodies flush against one another and Charlie hadn't once broken eye contact with him. Charlie should have caught his breath quickly, he was in great shape after all, but the longer they laid there, the more ragged and erratic his breathing became. It was Ginny who interrupted the moment Ron wasn't really sure was happening.

"Oy, you boys alright down there? Is Ron hurt? Should I get mum?" They looked up to see her starting her descent toward the house. Charlie cleared his throat and started to lift himself up.

"No, I think he's fine Ginny." Then to Ron in a lower voice, laced with something Ron couldn't quite put his finger on, "You are alright aren't ya? No broken bones? Scrapes, cuts, bruises?"

As he was asking, he was beginning to inspect Ron for any signs of bodily damage, starting with his head and then moving to lift up his shirt. Ron almost stopped him, but his aching need for his brother to touch him in some way was enough for him to allow his shirt to be lifted. As Charlie's fingertips skimmed his sides he felt his skin turn to gooseflesh and to his horrible embarrassment he also felt his nipples harden along with an even greater hardening of his cock.

X.X

He'd tried so hard to ignore the beauty his little brother had become. For a couple years he'd been fighting his unholy attraction to his youngest brother. He was ashamed of himself and the thoughts that swirled about his head whenever Ron was near. The few days he'd spent here this summer had been the hardest, and he still had a few weeks to go.

He'd been watching Ron rather intently, admiring the way he handled himself on his broom, the precision and innate talent that showed when he lost himself in the air. He loved the way the wind caught his shaggy hair and imagined what it would feel like to tangle his fingers in that silky mane. Wondered what it would feel like to grip his ginger locks and possess that quirky mouth as Ron arched into his every thrust. Imagined his brother matching and maybe even surpassing his own passion. Could almost feel his brother's body quivering beneath him as he….. That was as far as he got, the quaffle, hit by George, barreled into Ron sending him into a tailspin and almost knocking him off his broom.

He didn't even think, just reacted. A need to care for and protect his brother rose to the forefront of his confused mind and propelled him into action. As always Ron's safety was his top priority, he was the big brother and he could and would fix anything. He managed to get his arm around Ron and slow them down enough that they rolled onto the ground rather than crashing into it as Ron surely would've done without his assistance.

He ended up on top, right where he'd been in his own daydream just moments before. His heart was still pounding, his breath coming out in quick little puffs when he looked up and caught his brother's eyes. Seeing Ron this close and being in the position they were in, he couldn't help but to make just a slight adjustment to the location of his hips. And yes, _right there_, he was lined up with his brother's groin and almost moaned at the pleasure of it.

Being the loving and caring big brother that he was he would have removed himself right then, pulled out of Ron's grasp and put a more decent distance between them… Would have had it not been for the look he saw on Ron's face, the outright _need_ that was being reflected in the blue eyes in front of him. He was so close to losing all semblance of control, so close to pressing his lips onto Ron's, when he heard Ginny asking if Ron was ok.

Then he was moving, reluctantly pulling away from the smaller body under him. He wasn't sure what he was saying, or even what he was doing and as long as it looked brotherly, he didn't really care. He honestly didn't even think about baring Ron's chest until he'd already done it. As the air hit Ron's bare skin and Charlie's fingers grazed up his sides, Charlie felt more than heard the shuddering breath that Ron released.

Ron had filled out so beautifully. His chest was broad and muscular, his shoulders wide, his abs were well defined and practically begging to be touched. He had the most perfect little nipples that Charlie was just aching lick, suck, kiss….

He was suddenly impossibly hard and very grateful that there were other people around. He knew what he was seeing on his brother's face, in his eyes, was almost certain that the warm summer breeze wasn't causing Ron's nipples to pebble like they were. If they'd been alone? Charlie might just have taken advantage of his little brother's current adrenaline induced state. As it were, he simply checked for any signs of bleeding or bruising and if he was little slow or thorough in his inspection, Ron didn't complain.

X.X

The house was quiet, Ron assumed everyone had long since gone to bed as he had, but he couldn't sleep. He kept feeling Charlie on top of him, kept feeling the ghost of Charlie's hands on his sides, kept seeing that look in his eyes, the look that was almost frightening. Would have been scary, if he hadn't wanted Charlie to look at him like that. There had been desire in his eyes, he'd gotten a glimpse of need there, a need that matched his own. But was it really lust for him? Or just a reaction to the heart-stopping danger they'd been in moments before?

Ron decided that it didn't really matter, in those few seconds, whatever had caused his brother's arousal, Charlie had given him enough wank material to last him months, years maybe. It was with that thought that Ron allowed his hand to wander down his torso and onto his straining organ, working it gently through the confines of his boxers. In a matter of seconds, that became entirely too little contact and he was out of his clothes and steadily fisting himself, working closer and closer to his release.

Behind his closed eyelids he saw Charlie, just as he'd been today, on top of him, but naked. They were sweating and thrusting against each other. He imagined feeling Charlie's lips on his neck, his teeth sinking into the soft skin at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He was so lost is his fantasy that he didn't hear his door creak open. He was so close and couldn't stop himself from whispering his brother's name. The gasp he heard as it slipped from his lips caught his attention and he was shocked to find his living dream standing in the doorway of his room.

X.X

Charlie tired to go to sleep, but all he could do was toss and turn. He'd been feeling a little distance growing between Ron and himself the past few days. To anyone besides them, they might have seemed normal, but they just weren't as close as they used to be. He'd always been really good at hiding his not-so-brotherly feelings for Ronnie, well until today, but this had started before this afternoon. It almost seemed like Ron was trying to avoid him.

Their "moment" today rushed at him full force, but he stamped it down. That had been his own weakness, it wasn't Ron's fault, nor was it normal for Ron to be like that with him. The kid, and _yes_ he was just a kid, was sixteen and probably horny all the time. So it hadn't been real, just probably a constant state for Ron to find himself in now days.

Still, he needed to talk to Ron, apologize for the line he inadvertently crossed and try to repair their relationship. Even if he could never have Ron the way his body and mind demanded, and he couldn't, he still needed him. It was with that thought that Charlie ventured out of his old room and quietly down the creaky stairs to Ron's room.

He paused at the door, listening for any indication that Ron might still be awake. Hearing nothing, he decided to peek in and see, he might even wake him, this was very important, and it needed to be sorted as soon as possible. He was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes, but he did welcome it, even if he shouldn't have.

There, on the bed, was a naked and very aroused Ron. His back was bowed and his very nice and rather large cock was being slowly and steadily worked root to tip by his hand. The moonlight from the open window was casting an almost subtle glow on his sweat drenched skin. His eyes were tightly closed and his lips parted, every few seconds Charlie got a glimpse of just the tip of his tongue as it came out to wet his lips. He was breathing hard and moaning very low in his throat. He was absolutely beautiful.

Charlie held his breath. He knew he should leave, gently shut the door and give his brother his privacy. What he _should_ do however was completely at odds with what he wanted to do. A little voice in the back of his mind, the one he tried so hard to ignore was screaming at him. That evil little niggling voice was demanding that he straddle his brother and show him pleasure the likes of which Ron had never known.

He'd just won his internal struggle and started to back toward the hallway when he heard it. It was a barely there whisper, but he _had_ heard it, and it stopped him dead in his tracks.

"_Mmmmm Charrrrlie"_

He must have made some kind of sound because Ron's motion on the bed stopped and he turned to look, though he didn't make any attempts to cover himself. It took Charlie a moment to find his voice, but he didn't move from his post beside the door though his words indicated differently.

"Ron, oh Merlin, Ronnie, I'm…I'm sorry, I'll just go, leave you to ummmm," he made a motion with his hand directed toward the not-in-any-way-deflating hardness in Ron's hand and finally started to take a step back, "finish, and we can talk later, yeah?"

He grabbed for the door knob and was once again stopped by Ron's words, words that should never have been spoken, words that might really be the death of him or at the very least the relationship he had with his youngest brother.

"Charlie, don't go. Stay? Please?"

**A/N I won't say "I need X number of reviews before I will continue" cause I hate that. But seriously, it's nice to get your thoughts. Oh and this hasn't been beta'd so any and all (and I'm sure they are numerous) mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Brotherly Love_

_Chapter 2_

Stay? He must have gone barmy, what kind of idiot asks his brother to stay when he gets caught tossing off? But he had, he'd asked Charlie to stay and Charlie had stopped immediately. There had been a moment when he first heard that gasp that he'd completely lost interest in his current activity. As soon as he'd realized that Charlie was the voyeur in the doorway? He'd become so hard it was downright painful.

Just knowing that Charlie was watching him was almost enough to make him come on the spot. So, without thought he'd asked the question and he was terrified that Charlie would say no, or yes. Either answer would be terrifying.

"Ronnie…." Charlie's voice was thick, almost raspy, "I…..I can't, it's not right, you're my brother and I shouldn't want…."

"But you do, right? Want to stay that is. Want to see how this ends?" Ron wasn't sure what had possessed his tongue, but he continued anyway, "You could you know….stay. If you want to? Just…just watch?"

He started moving his hand again, trying to tempt Charlie in any way possible. With Charlie standing there his hand seemed so much more enjoyable and he picked up the pace a little.

"Merlin Ron," It came out sounding like a plea, but a plea for him to stop? Or continue? Ron chose the latter, and Charlie took a step toward the bed.

"I shouldn't Ronnie, if I stay, I'll want to touch and I can't touch," His voice was barely above a whisper and despite his words, he was steadily moving toward the bed and ultimately Ron himself.

"Then don't touch Charlie, but just so you know? If you want to touch me? I'd let you, anytime, anywhere." His hand was speeding up, pumping his cock relentlessly as Charlie finally reached the bed and knelt on the floor beside him.

"Gods Ronnie, you're so bloody sexy. Do you know that? Do you know how long….. Ronnie I can't do this, can't sit here and just watch you. I want…. I just want…" Charlie wanted him, wanted to touch him, but he'd take a little more prodding yet before it would come to that, and Ron needed it so very badly. Badly enough to work for it.

"Charlie?" His voice was breaking with the strain of his efforts on his cock and his utter need for his brother's body. "When I do this? Touch myself? When I come? I think about you. How it would feel to touch you, how much I want you to touch me. I need you Charlie, I always have."

"Ronnie, we can't… I can't…." His voice was so low and needy that Ron almost didn't hear him, though Charlie was right beside him, close enough to touch, so he did. He reached out with his left hand, the one not currently working his throbbing member, and found Charlie's hand. He laced their fingers together, Ron's hand on top and brought them to rest on his stomach. His breath hitched at the first contact of skin against skin, Charlie growled.

"Ron we can't do this, I… I've got to go."

X.X

He tried to stand, to pull away from his younger brother, he really did, but Ron had a death grip on him. He looked into Ron's eyes and what he saw took his breath away. So much love, so much lust, and if what Ron said was true, it was all for him.

"Charlie, I need you. You've never walked away from me before, please don't start now."

"Ron, this is different. I'm supposed to take care of you…"

"Then take care of me Charlie. Please?"

His resistance was fading quickly with his brother's insistent pleading and when Ron pulled again he allowed his hand to be placed back in it's spot on Ron's abdomen. He was still looking into Ron's eyes as his hand was moved farther south. He felt the thick thatch of curls surrounding his little brother's manhood and he knees went weak. All his control gone, he collapsed onto the bed and Ron moved over to make room for his larger frame.

Ron turned onto his side and urged Charlie to do the same. Once they were facing each other, bodies barely touching, Ron spoke.

"Don't think about anything. Just feel, just feel Charlie. Kiss me?" Ron was nervously biting his lower lip, but his eyes were still begging for everything, anything, and nothing all at once. Charlie didn't argue, he'd spent too many years fighting this and it seemed there was no need to any longer.

He leaned forward, canted his head to the side and caught Ron's bottom lip between his teeth. Ron groaned, his body went rigid and then completely relaxed. Charlie felt as if Ron was melting into him. He sucked on the lip he'd trapped and Ron's arm came up to wrap around his waist and pull him even closer. As Charlie's tongue slipped into Ron's mouth their cocks were brought together, that was the moment that Charlie knew all hope was lost. But, he couldn't be arsed to care, he fluidly flipped them and was rutting against Ron before he could even take his next breath.

X.X

Charlie was on top of him again, but this time there were no secrets between and there wasn't anybody to interrupt them. But there were way too many clothes, on Charlie at least. He was desperate to feel Charlie's skin, he started to frantically pull on his shirt. He managed to get it up and over his brother's head and tossed it into the corner.

When Charlie leaned back down he didn't continue his assault on Ron's mouth. Instead he started working his way down Ron's neck. His hands were running up and down the chest and abs he dreamed of touching earlier. Ron, for his part, was tugging at the button and zip on Charlie's jeans, he considered it a small victory that he was able to get them undone. He wanted them off, but more importantly he wanted to feel Charlie, so he didn't battle with trying to pull them down, instead he reached inside.

"Fuck, Ron." Charlie's words were harsh and breathy and it only succeeded in driving Ron wild. He set a steady but hard pace on his brother's cock and was rewarded with the sexiest moans he'd ever heard. When he felt Charlie start to quiver he doubled his efforts determined to feel his brother spill out on his stomach, needing to feel Charlie's release even more than he needed his own. When Charlie's hand was suddenly over his, stopping him, he looked up in confusion.

"You have to stop Ronnie, if you don't…." He didn't finish the sentence, instead he started to stand up.

Ron was once again on eye level with Charlie's crotch, but this time his hard length jutted out from the front of his jean just begging to be touched. Or tasted, Ron's eyes settled on a small drop of fluid seeping from the tip and couldn't restrain himself. He raised up and caught just the head of Charlie's cock between his lips and pushed his tongue under the foreskin, sucking for all he was worth. The taste of Charlie exploded in his mouth and he was awed to discover that they tasted just alike.

Charlie groaned and Ron felt the pressure of a hand on the back of his head, not urging him on, but not stopping him either. Charlie was simply holding him in place and ever so slightly rocking his own hips just a fraction back and forth. Charlie continued his actions only for a moment before pulling away and completely removing his pants. Ron was stunned speechless, Charlie was truly amazing. His arms, thigh and torso were nicely defined. The scars from his beloved dragons only heightened his beauty and every time he moved Ron was mesmerized by the way his muscles rippled and danced beneath his skin.

He wanted to tell Charlie how breathtaking he was, wanted to feel and lick every inch of skin that had just been bared, but he couldn't push the words from his brain to his mouth and his arms didn't seem to want to cooperate either. So, he contented himself with looking his fill and hoping it wasn't the last time he'd get the chance.

X.X

He hadn't expected Ron to so eagerly try to swallow his cock. He'd been stunned at the first touch of Ron's tongue and even more surprised when Ron started to move forward trying to take all of him. He'd wanted to let the boy continue, wanted to just stand there and let it happen, but he couldn't. It was crazy enough that they were actually doing this, even crazier to think that it could happened again. Since this was surely to be a one-off experience he wanted to make sure that he got to thoroughly explore the naked body of his brother. He didn't want to live the rest of his life wondering how Ron would react to this or that, he wanted to know. He wanted to have these memories to fall back on when he couldn't keep thoughts of Ron at bay.

He pushed Ron back onto the bed and climbed on top of him again. Holding his weight on his toes and his fists placed on either side of Ron's shoulders he looked down into Ron's smoldering eyes. He didn't want to ask, it was almost painful for him to do, but he _had_ to make sure.

"Ronnie…. My sweet little baby brother…." He used his nickname and reiterated their family connection, not only to remind Ron of the wrongness of the situation, but to try and remind himself as well, "Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want _me_?"

It seemed as if his not so subtle reminder of their relationship only served to turn Ron on more. His body arched, his jaw clenched, and his eyes went even darker. Charlie even felt Ron's cock twitch, coming briefly in contact with his own swollen, aching organ and causing his body to tremble with anticipation.

"Yesssss, Merlin yes, _please Charlie_, just touch me. Need you so damned bad, bloody hell, I need you NOW!" Ron's reply was forced out through clenched teeth and his body was shaking with need.

Charlie held himself steady on one arm and used his other hand to run his fingertips gently and lightly down Ron's chest.

"Like this? Is this how you want me to touch you, Ronnie?" His tone was light and teasing even in the seriousness of the situation.

"More. Everywhere." Without waiting for further provocation or giving Ron any warning, Charlie relaxed his limbs and allowed his body full skin to skin contact with his brother's for the first time. Ron sharply inhaled and tensed against him.

X.X

_Charlie. Charlie everywhere. _

That was the only thought circling his brain when he finally felt his older brother's body descend on his own. His cock throbbed against Charlie's and his first instinct was to find some friction or create it on his own. Planting his feet firmly on the footboard of the bed he used the added leverage to move his body up and down his brother's. He only found a little relief with his actions, but a little was much better than none.

"Shhhh, calm down, Ronnie. Not so fast, I'll make it sooooo good for you, I promise, but let me take care of you like you asked, yeah?" Charlie's breath on his skin and the promise murmured directly in his ear only made his need greater and he groaned in frustration.

Charlie chuckled and nibbled his earlobe causing sparks to reverberate throughout the length of his body.

"Are you a little eager baby brother? Don't worry, like I said, this will be good for you, it's just going to require a little patience. But we'll get there."

_Baby brother._ He knew that should bother him. Those words should cause reality to set in. He should be pulling away, gathering his senses, getting control of himself. Instead it just made him want Charlie so much more. It was so wrong, but nothing had ever felt more right to him.

When he felt Charlie's tongue tracing his nipple and his teeth gently clamping down on him, it was only by sheer force of will that he didn't come. He'd never known that he was quite so sensitive there, but it felt so good. Charlie licked and sucked each nipple until it stood at attention and then started moving down his body. Warm, wet, open-mouthed, kisses made his belly flutter. By the time Charlie reached his navel he thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest or stop beating altogether.

It seemed Charlie was an expert at this, but Ron wasn't complaining at all, well maybe just a little because even though he was being lavished with attention, he still needed more and he needed it soon. Charlie's tongue slipped into his bellybutton and he again started to thrust against his brother. Charlie laughed when Ron's cock began to bump against his chin.

"Are you trying to give me a hint, little bro?" The laughter was still in his voice, but his eyes were pure hunger.

"No, Charlie, I just….I can't, I don't know how much longer I can….and I don't want to… I just need you so much, you're killing me." He tried to pour all of his desperation out, tried to make Charlie understand how much he needed…..something.

Without another word Charlie moved lower and Ron could feel little puffs of air hitting his leaking cock. He tried to hold back, to keep his hips still and not poke his brother's eye out, but it was so difficult. He heard Charlie breath in deeply and was driven even further to the edge when he realized Charlie was _smelling_ him.

"Gods Ronnie, you smell so good. I've got to taste you, want to know if you taste as good as you smell." And then Charlie's tongue was firmly running up his length and it was incredible. His brother stopped to collect the drop of pre-come on the tip and then greedily licked up the puddle that had collected just under his navel.

"Mmmmmm, so good. I want to suck you Ronnie, want to feel you explode in my mouth, want to drink you down, but not right now. I want us to come together, want to take you there with me and feel you quake under me. Is that okay?" HE placed a barely-there kiss at the base of Ron's shaft and begin the journey back up his body.

"Yes, yes, yes, anything, everything, please Charlie, _please_." Ron was past the point of coherent though and apparently speech as well, but he didn't care, he was too focused on every point of contact his body had with Charlie's.

X.X

Hearing Ron beg was so much better than he'd ever imagined and he had to admit that he was almost as bad off as his brother. He wanted to bring them off together and he needed to do that very soon, but he stopped first to ravish his brother mouth again. He wanted Ron to taste himself in his mouth, wanted to share that delicious flavor with the owner of it.

Ron didn't disappoint, he actively tried to get more from Charlie, going as far as to literally suck on his tongue reminding Charlie of Ron's early ministrations on another part of his body. That was the last straw, Charlie couldn't wait any longer, with a single sure and steady hand he gripped their cocks together firmly between their bodies.

Ron nearly shouted his pleasure and Charlie stuck two fingers in his mouth to give him something to concentrate on.

"Shhhh, can't have anyone coming to check on you. Suck Ronnie, I know how good you are at that, show me what you wanted to do to me earlier"

And maybe that wasn't the best idea he'd ever had because the second he felt the suction begin on his fingers his orgasm started to rip through his body. Three strokes was all it took before he started to spill over his hand, his come slicking their cocks. When the first drop landed on Ron's abdomen he felt the younger boy tense again and then they were both spurting stream after stream between them.

Once his body stopped convulsing he allowed himself to collapse beside Ron and took several deep breaths to calm himself. Ron was already beginning to drift into the best kind of sated unconsciousness when Charlie finally convinced himself to get up and redress. As much as he'd like to stay here and hold Ron through the night then wake up and make love to him first thing in the morning as well, he knew he couldn't.

Once he was dressed he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the mess on Ron's stomach intending to clean the stickiness magically. At the last second he thought better of it. He pulled his shirt off again and used it to wipe their semen from Ron. Once Ron was clean he brought it to his face and breathed deeply of their essences. He didn't know if he'd ever wash the shirt again.

He started toward the door, but changed his mind at the last minute. He quietly walked back to the bed where his little brother was sleeping. He took in the sight of his debauched little angel one more time before laying a soft, sweet kiss on his forehead and then turning and walking out, heading back to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie woke slowly the next morning. He reluctantly opened his eyes and tried to grasp onto the fading tendrils of a dream that was still lingering in his mind. Ron. Naked. Sweaty. Needy. Ronnie moaning and begging. Ron writhing under him, Ron coming…

He turned his head and his eyes fell on the shirt he'd worn to bed last night. It lay crumpled on the chair beside his head, still flaky with his and his brother's dried fluids. Not a dream. He might be able to convince himself otherwise if not for that damn incriminating shirt.

He had to leave. That was all there was to it. He'd violated his youngest brother, coerced Ron into doing something so vile, so wrong, so sinful. He didn't deserve to be here, in his childhood home any longer. He owed it to Ron to leave immediately. Maybe if he left now, as gracefully as possible, maybe one day Ron would forgive his sins.

Spurred into action by hope that he could salvage his relationship with his family he leapt from the bed and began packing his suitcases. He kept glancing at the evil shirt still laying in the chair. He knew he had to destroy it but every time he raised his wand to do it his heart would clench violently.

He was only halfway done when there was a quiet knock on his door. He froze. What could he say to Ron? How could he explain his horrible actions last night? Before his brain could settle on a course of action his mouth opened of it's own accord.

"Yes? Come in."

Ginny poked her head in around the door and Charlie audibly released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Hey, Mum sent me to collect you for breakfast. She says if you want to eat you'd better not give Ron too much of a head start." Ginny's eyes narrowed when she saw the luggage on his bed.

"You're leaving? I thought you were hanging around for a few more weeks?"

"Sorry Gin, emergency, got to get back to Romania. Dragons, fires, you know. They need their number one wrangler and that's me." He hoped it sounded more convincing to her than it did to his own ears.

"Oh, ok. You are going to come down and say bye to everyone though? Mum would be right pissed if you didn't you know."

"Yeah sure. I'll be down in a few." Hopefully Ron would be finished eating and gone by then. He couldn't stand the accusation he'd see in the boy's eyes.

Ginny looked at him queerly for a moment longer. Then with a slight nod she gently closed the door.

He hurriedly finished packing and had just raised his wand to cast incendio on that wretched shirt when his door was thrown open and slammed shut. Ron was across the room in four strides and standing only inches from him.

"What the bloody hell, Charlie?"

X.X

Ron stretched lazily as the first rays of the morning sun peaked through his open curtains and landed directly on his eyes. He smiled as he stepped out of bed and started rummaging through his closet for something decidedly less hand-me-down to wear today. He pulled out an old Chudley Cannons T-shirt, so much for wearing something that was at least partially new, but at least this one used to belong to Charlie.

Charlie. He still couldn't believe what had happened just a few short hours ago. One of his favorite naughty fantasies had come to life on the very bed on which he was currently sitting as he tied his sneakers. It wasn't his absolute favorite, No, that one would have to wait. They'd need some time alone for that, but after last night he had hope for it.

Charlie had been hesitant at first, but he'd responded so nicely with just a little prodding. Ron felt a little guilty for pushing his older brother the way he had, but he hadn't been able to help himself. He had wanted Charlie so badly and after last night he knew Charlie felt the same about him. The remainder of the summer was going to be….. interesting.

He tightened the knot on his second shoe and hurried from him room. Sure, he was a little embarrassed about his wanton behavior last night, but it would pass. Everyone was a little braver in the middle of the night than they were by the light of day. He would just have to teach himself how not to blush, after all, he and Charlie would have to do with any time they could get alone, be it night or day.

As he stepped into the dinning room his eyes swept the room, looking to make contact with his older brother, or as it happened, his new lover. Charlie wasn't down yet. He allowed a small smirk to creep across his lips as he thought of Charlie curled up sleepy and sated after a long night of… As he felt a stirring in his groin, this morning's raging hard-on attempting to make a visit again, he reminded himself it'd be best not to think about last night, especially with his mother in the room.

"Oh, good morning dear. Have some breakfast won't you?"

Breakfast? Of course, when had he ever turned down a meal. He began piling heaps of food onto his plate. As he did he took note of everyone seated at the table. The only one missing was Charlie.

"Mum? Did you call Charlie down yet?"

Mrs. Weasley's attention was drawn from the eggs she was stirring to the table where her family was seated. Quickly and mentally tallying the number of ginger heads at the table she sighed.

"I suppose not, Ginny?"

"That's ok Mum, I'll get him." Ron leapt at the chance to get his brother alone for a minute, even if it did mean a cold breakfast.

"Nonsense Ronald, you haven't begun to eat and Ginny's almost done, aren't you dear? Now run along and fetch your brother, yeah?"

"Sure Mum." A small docile smile for their mother as she turned back to the eggs and a death glare for Ron as he reluctantly tucked back into the food on his plate, Ginny headed up the winding stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was leaving? He'd hardly believed Ginny when she'd come down and said it so easily. As if she'd been announcing the arrival of the morning paper or that it might rain. Admittedly it probably wasn't that big a deal to her, but Ron was suddenly having trouble breathing. He practically flung himself from the table and his half eaten breakfast and ran up the stairs.

He paused outside the door of Charlie's room trying to come up with something, anything really to say. Something that might change his brother's mind. He had just come up with….. well nothing when he bolted into the room and the only real thought that had taken up residence in his mind flowed out of it's own volition.

"What the bloody hell, Charlie?"

He absently noted that he'd shut the door but knew he needed to keep his voice down if he didn't want the whole house to know exactly what was going on.

"Oh, there was a floo call this morning. Yeah, I gotta go back Ron. Can't leave the amateurs on their own for too long ya know?" Charlie turned back to his task and it was with satisfaction that Ron noted the shirt on the bed and Charlie quickly stuffing it into one of his packed bags.

"Bullshit." That was it, was really all he needed to say. He wasn't going to let Charlie run without a fight and if Charlie did manage to get away at least he'd know that Ron was aware of his cowardice.

"Ronnie…" It suddenly occurred to Ron that Charlie was refusing to meet his eyes and was instead gazing guiltily downward, casting about for anything to focus on aside from the pissed off boy in front of him.

"Bull-shit. We both know there's no emergency. You are running from me. You're ashamed. You feel like we've done something wrong. You think, oh Merlin, you think I didn't want it?" He'd tried to make it a statement, he wanted to sound sure of himself, wanted to reassure Charlie, but he just couldn't believe that Charlie was so conveniently forgetting all of his begging, his pleading, his downright wanton behavior.

"Ronnie, look we can't discuss this just now and you know why. Too many straining ears in this house, there are," Charlie pointedly directed his gaze upward, the twins' room, "We will though, we need to, but I won't stay and make you uncomfortable. I will not make this any harder for you than I already have."

Ron took a deep breath, gathered all his courage, steeled himself against his brother's possible rejection, and stepped back to lock the door.

"You see, that just doesn't work for me. So, since I can't yet, you'd best put up your best silencing charm and find some way to ward this room against uninvited visitors for the next few minutes."

He watched his older brother battle with himself for at least a full minute before raising his wand with trepidation and casting the necessary spells.

X.X

Ron waited only until the wards were in place before he unleashed the fury that Charlie could easily see in his eyes.

"You don't want to make this hard on me? Then kindly don't forget that last night was the result of mutual desire. Well, maybe the desire was a little stronger from my side. You see Charlie, I've wanted this for a while, all summer I'm sure, since I've found it difficult to even stand up, much less walk in your presence. Maybe I've wanted it even longer than that, I've always felt differently about you. I just think it took me this long to realize that I was interested in a hell of a lot more than a brotherly relationship."

Ron was moving across the room, toward him. There was an angry glint in his eye, but there was also lust, deep and as of yet unsatisfied. He was prowling like a lion on the hunt, though Charlie was sure Ron wasn't aware of how seductive his advance really was.

Charlie, the older brother, the one who should have been in charge, found himself helplessly pinned to the wall and reluctantly happy about his position. Ron wasted no time, the moment Charlie was trapped he forcefully pressed his swollen cock forward and shivered when he felt the answering strain in Charlie's trousers.

"See? I can't help it. You make me so hot, so bloody hard. You must realize that you did nothing to intentionally cause my current… condition," The words were breathed delicately into Charlie's ear and he couldn't stop the quake that gently rocked his body, the undignified whimper that escaped his lips, or the slight thrust of his hips forward to rub against his brother's groin. He felt Ron move and then there were hands at his fly, opening and lowering.

"Ron…."

"God, stop fighting this. I'm going to show you what I want, how I want you, going to show you that you didn't make me do anything. You want this too, I can feel it. So just enjoy it. Once I'm done here, then you can make up your mind about what you want or need to do."

Without another word Ron dropped to his knees and gently mouthed Charlie's considerable bulge, still covered by his pants. The wet heat seeping through the material combined with the delicious little moans coming from Ron was almost too much. Then Ron jerked his pants down and breathed directly onto his cock and he was in heaven again.

Later Charlie was glad he had taken Ron's advice about the wards, he couldn't have contained his cry of approval when Ron sucked him down to the root in one swift motion. He was sure Ron had never done this before, the simple fact that he'd tried for too much right off the bat and choked was enough to tell him that much, but still it was good. Fantastic. Amazing. Bloody marvelous.

"Oh god, so fucking good."

Ron didn't have the flair that Charlie had enjoyed with his more experienced lovers, but it was obvious that he was enjoying himself immensely and maybe that mattered more.

"Yeah…bloody fucking hell…just…just like that."

On every few upstrokes Ron would suck as if his life depended on it, quickly dart his tongue around the head, apply just the right amount of pressure to the slit, and then engulf him almost completely yet again. It was driving Charlie mad, but luckily, or possibly unfortunately, it didn't last long. Too soon Ron was working him with a fierce determination to please him as quickly as possible, hand and mouth moving in tandem over his shaft with almost too much force, but so bloody perfect.

He wasn't sure when he'd tangled his fingers in Ron's ginger locks, but he did realize that he was actively trying not to grab on and fuck his little brother's mouth with abandon. He felt the first stirrings of orgasm building in his gut and tried to at least pull Ron's mouth off of him, but Ron held on tight. When he felt his balls draw up and his head fell back of it's own accord he knew he needed to move Ron immediately.

"Ron, Ronnie…gonna come…..gonna come now."

He was relieved to feel Ron pull back.

"Then come, Charlie, wanna taste you, swallow you down," Those words and the feel of that mouth being wrapped tightly around him once again forced the first spurt from his throbbing cock. He could forget the night before, that moment was his downfall. Those eyes looking up at him with so much need, spending himself in that hungry, swallowing mouth, the growls he could hear coming from deep in Ron's chest? This was his forbidden fruit and he was no better than the Muggle Eve.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron was soaring high the rest of the day. Not only was Charlie not leaving, they made plans to "talk" tonight. Ron didn't really figure they had much to talk about. As far as he was concerned they worked everything out during his impromptu blowjob, which he had thoroughly enjoyed.

He'd been nervous when he dropped to his knees in front of his brother. It only got worse when he saw that huge cock clearly for the first time, but he wanted it. He allowed himself only a few seconds of sweet anticipation before swallowing Charlie completely. He'd gagged a little at the intrusion, but even that had been fantastic. His mouth had been so full and the feel of that spongy head hitting the back of his throat then going even deeper was positively delicious.

He loved the way Charlie's body started to spasm under his assault. He'd felt so bloody powerful when Charlie started moaning and whimpering his encouragement. He was still a little surprised at how forcefully his brother had released down his throat and how eagerly he'd lapped up every last drop.

When it was over Ron hadn't said a word. He'd merely stood, looked Charlie right in the eye and then left the room. Of course he'd only made it as far as the bathroom where he'd made quick work of his own erection. He had considered going back and begging Charlie with actual words not to leave, but decided against it. If what he'd done hadn't been convincing enough, he knew his propensity for diarrhea of the mouth wouldn't do it. He would just have to trust his brother to make the right decision, or the wrong one as the case may very well be.

He'd gone back downstairs to finish his cooling breakfast and as he'd been taking his last few bites, Charlie had come in to announce that he'd be staying after all. Apparently he wasn't needed in Romania as bad as he'd first thought. Ron had tried to hide his wicked grin behind his glass of orange juice, but the way Charlie looked at him as he sat down across the table told him he'd failed.

He'd started clearing the table and glancing in his brother's direction more often than was strictly necessary when their mum poked her head in to thank him and let him know the garden needed to be de-gnomed again.

"Ah mum, I did it last week, can't Ginny or the Twins do it?"

"Ronald Weasley, do not argue with me. Ginny and I are going to Diagon Alley for the day and your brothers are cleaning out the shed. So, that leaves you and Charlie to tend the garden," She had her no nonsense face on and was standing with her legs slightly apart and hands on her hips. Her stance screamed motherly authority and as bad as he hated to admit it, he knew that complaining would do no good. However, hadn't she said Charlie would be helping?

As if on cue Charlie spoke up, "No problem mum, Ronnie and I will get right on it, soon as I'm finished eating."

A wiry grin spread out across his brother's face and caused Ron's heart to beat wildly in the confines of his chest, "As a matter of fact, why don't you and Ginny get an early start on your shopping? Ron and I can finish clearing the table and washing the dishes for you. A fantastic breakfast like this deserves some form of return payment, right Ronnie?"

Ron's breath caught, and he was positive Charlie wasn't only referring to the now completely cold breakfast, so he answered the only way he could.

"Absolutely."

A few minutes later he found himself side by side with Charlie at the kitchen sink. Why they weren't using magic to wash the dishes, he wasn't quite sure, but he wasn't complaining either. Charlie's sleeves were pushed up past his elbows and his forearms were dripping water and suds every time he handed Ron a dish. Ron was positively riveted. He was dazed by the way Charlie's muscles rippled with every single movement. He kept wondering if that was how they'd look gripping his hips from behind and pulling him roughly back against the Godlike body of their owner. It was thoughts like that which kept him in a constant state of hardened torture. At least he had the sink to hide his current situation, he had no clue how he'd manage out in the garden.

Charlie still hadn't really said anything to him since their mum and sister had left. Oh, there'd been looks aplenty, everyone indicating that Charlie wasn't quite through with him, but no words. At least not until Charlie was passing him the last dish.

Ron had just taken the plate and was running it under the cool water when he felt his older brother's had on his lower back. He damn near dropped the plate, and he couldn't stop the moan that rolled off his tongue. His eyes closed involuntarily as Charlie took the plate from him and sat it on the counter.

Charlie's movements were slow and deliberate as he turned off the water and positioned himself against Ron's back, a hand on each hip and lips against the shell of Ron's ear. Their bodies weren't quite touching, but Ron could feel the heat of his brother's body and craved contact. When Charlie spoke, he breathed each word directly into Ron's ear, and Ron found himself torn between pressing forward to get some kind of friction on his aching hard-on and pressing back to feel the one he was sure Charlie was sporting.

"Ronnie, do you know what you did to me this morning? I was ready to leave. I was trying to get out of here while you were still the naïve little brother and I was still at least partially innocent."

Charlie chuckled slightly and Ron shivered at the vibrations that he just barely felt and the little huffs of air that ghosted across his ear and neck.

"You ripped that lie all to shreds the second you wrapped your lips around me. You aren't really my baby brother anymore, and I was never all that innocent," Charlie's right hand slid from Ron's hip to the bulge straining to break free of his jeans. Ron growled.

"_Fuck_, Charlie," He'd meant it to sound like a reprimand, but it came out a plea, and maybe that was more honest anyway.

"Shhh, not right now, Ron, but soon. I owe you, and I always pay my debts," Thankfully Charlie stopped the slow grind his palm had started on Ron's cock, he couldn't find it in himself to be ok with coming in his jeans in front of his worldly older brother.

Charlie turned Ron around so that his back was to the sink and returned his hands to their original spots on his hips. Ron's hands rose of their own accord and wrapped themselves around Charlie's neck. He knew he should be worried about getting caught, but Charlie didn't seemed to be bothered and the knowledge that he'd follow his big brother to hell and back wasn't new to him.

Completely serious now, Charlie rested his forehead against Ron's and looked him straight in the eyes, "We need to talk, Ronald. I'm not walking away from this, but there are some things we need to discuss, a few things I need to know. Come to my room tonight? Just to talk."

Ron felt even more bold in the face of his brother's obvious desire. He tilted his head up and brought their lips together. He was rewarded with a sexy little groan from his brother and a hand snaking it's way into his hair to tilt his head back even farther. For what could have been a few seconds or several hours, Charlie plundered Ron's mouth, leaving Ron absolutely breathless when he pulled back.

Ron took just a moment to collect himself, and nip at Charlie's bottom lip several times before answering the question, "I'll come to your room tonight, I'll even talk, but I don't want to _just_ talk…"

**I had to take a break for a while, all desire to write just left me. But, as you can see it's returning. I'm almost finished with another chapter of Living Again and I'm working myself up to another chapter of Crossing Lines, so if you read either of those, it's coming soon. For right now though, this is what I've got for you... hope you enjoy. Sorry for the horribly long delay.**


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie truly couldn't believe how beautiful Ron had become. Just last year he'd been tall, lanky, and cute, still enough to intrigue his older brother, but nothing like he was this summer. Having cleared most of the gnomes himself, he'd sat down in the shade to enjoy a glass of lemonade and watch Ron dispatch the rest of the worrisome critters.

He'd only been admiring Ron in an abstract manner when the younger boy, frustrated with the gnomes' antics and apparently hot, had jerked off his shirt, set his jaw, and started in with renewed vigor. Charlie was suddenly very grateful to the gnomes for making the task so difficult today.

He found himself entranced with the play of muscles across Ron's back as he ran, dipped, and wove through the garden to catch the little buggers. The way Ron's whole body transformed from child to man as he heaved each one over the fence had Charlie adjusting himself time and time again.

Ron was absolutely glowing, beat red and sweaty from exertion. He was jealous of each bead of sweat that ran down the middle of Ron's back and dropped between the dimples above his ass to that still unexplored territory. He was slightly appalled at his own desire to help Ron cool off. He could just imagine stripping his little brother naked under the shade of the weeping willow where he was sitting. He could clearly see himself gently blowing on his brother's body head to toe and had no trouble remembering the way Ron whimpered under his ministrations.

After Ron was sufficiently cooled, then he'd work on creating a new fire. In his mind, Ron was naked on his back, feet planted firmly on the ground, knees up and spread, his cock standing at attention and silently begging, his furry, heavy balls almost hiding the pucker of his asshole. Ron's eyes would be locked with his, hands behind his head, a gentle smile pulling those luscious lips up, a look on his face that dared his older brother to do everything he'd ever wanted and more. His daydream was snatched away by the real-life counterpart of it's focus.

"What's got you so enthralled?"

He couldn't hide the lust in his eyes or voice when he answered, "You."

X.X

Ron was a little disappointed that Charlie managed to get rid of so many of the gnomes so easily. Sure, he wanted Charlie to fuck him into oblivion, but they were still brothers and he was very competitive. He also had to consider the fact that Charlie hadn't even worked up enough of a sweat to have to take his shirt off. So, all in all the de-gnoming was starting to feel like work rather than the foreplay that washing the dishes had inspired.

By the time Charlie left him to finish and disappeared into the cool house to find something to drink, Ron was mad. He was mad at the bloody aggravating gnomes, mad at his mum for demanding his help with this stupid job, even mad at Charlie for making it look so damn easy. Unfortunately what they say about red heads is quite true, and his temper was getting the best of him, which caused his face and body to flare bright red and heat to spread through him. So, he tore his shirt off and set his mind on getting rid of those nasty little pests, immediately.

He ducked, bobbed, and ran through the garden. He grabbed every stupid little gnome that crossed his path and chucked them with unnecessary force into the field past the fence. The whole time he was cursing his mom and Hermione under his breath. What happened to the good ole days when you could poison the blasted things and be done with it? Hermione had happened. She'd come in with scrolls of charts, well intentioned speeches and tears. His mum caved, and now they were to humanely clear the garden weekly. Never mind that the nasty, stupid, pesky, mean, fast, little buggers just kept coming back and _breeding_, they had to play _nice_.

As the last gnome sailed away, Ron took a deep, calming breath and turned to grab his t-shirt. Said shirt was still sopping wet and he knew he wasn't likely to get it back on without looking like a first-class idiot. He shrugged and threw it over his shoulders and almost stumbled over solid ground when his eyes met Charlie's under the weeping willow. He hadn't realized his brother had come back out. But what really caught his attention and caused his breathing to stutter was the way Charlie was looking at him.

_I'm going to eat you alive and we're both going to enjoy every minute of it._

He wanted to say _'Show me. Show me exactly what you're thinking and don't leave out even the slightest detail'_

Instead he kept it light, or as light as he could under that heavy stare.

"What's got you so enthralled?"

"You," Charlie's voice was so husky, so tight with pent up desire, and so damned sexy that Ron's knees almost buckled.

Before Ron could say exactly what he'd wanted to only seconds ago, the moment was interrupted by Fred and George coming out from the shed.

"Hey, Charlie-poo, Ronnekins, wanna go for a dip in the pond?" In sync as if they'd rehearsed the line, they said it at the same time. It still amazed him how they did that as often as they did and how they seemed to take it completely in stride, unfazed by their eerie ability to read the other's thoughts.

"Nah, I need a shower," Trying to hide his disappointment over having his time alone with Charlie encroached upon, he smiled at Fred and George and started toward the back door.

"Suit yourself, little brother…"

"The water is perfect for a swim…"

"How bout you, Charlie…"

"Care to join us…"

Ron had to reign in the whoop of joy and happy dance he wanted to do when he heard Charlie turn the twins down, saying he was tired and really just wanted a nap.

He thought about waiting on the other side of the door and catching Charlie as he came in. He wanted to make Charlie relive every moment of the fantasy that had been playing out while he was fighting with the garden gnomes. He decided against it. He really did need a shower, he'd feel much more comfortable trying to seduce hid older brother if he wasn't quite so stinky.

X.X

Charlie turned the twins down, but stayed outside long enough to ensure they did actually go down to the pond before getting up to go find Ron. They were playing a dangerous game. It really wasn't even safe for them to have nightly trysts in this house, much less unseemly moments during the day, but he couldn't stop himself.

Once he was back in Romania, he knew he'd miss seeing Ron daily, but they'd really have more freedom. He could see about inviting Ron to visit some on the weekends. Then they'd have his whole house to themselves and wouldn't have to worry about getting caught. He could see them sharing kisses in front of his fireplace, caresses while fixing dinner together, showering together, slipping into his bed at night, naked and hungry for each other, making love all night.

He stopped suddenly in the living room and collapsed on the couch. Had he really just been thinking about this continuing past the summer? Had he honestly just filled the void of the unidentified boyfriend he'd always pictured by his side with Ron? Oh shit, he really was in deep. Yes, he'd had those thoughts, he was still having them, and he didn't want to stop. He took a fortifying breath and got up, intending to join Ron in the shower and give him a million physical reasons not to be disturbed when he asked him to visit throughout the school year.

**A/N So, this story just seems to be pouring out. Like I said it is un-beta'd so, every single mistake is mine, but I'm going to churn this out to you as quickly as it comes to me. This is helping me get back into my writing groove, so that's basically what I'm using it for - fuel. Wanna help fan the fire? Review, even if it's just to point out a mistake, I love you guys for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ron closed his eyes and sighed in relief as the hot water started to work wonders on the achy muscles in his back, arms, and legs. No matter the temperature outside, he always loved a hot shower. Right then it seemed to be exactly what he needed. He hadn't realized how much he'd strained himself in the garden until he started to relax under the spray.

Even though it felt great, he didn't want to linger too long. He knew that Charlie was somewhere in the house and they had it all to themselves, at least for a little while, he didn't want to waste the time they had. He made quick work of his hair and washing his sticky skin.

He was just wrapping a towel around his waist when there was a faint knock on the bathroom door. He'd never really been the modest type, but he knew who was knocking and it made him a little nervous. Not only did he pale in comparison to his brother's sexiness, but it was hard to hide certain bodily reactions in nothing but a towel.

Quickly, before letting Charlie in, he grabbed his tooth brush, squirted a little paste on it and started brushing. Brushing his teeth gave him a reason to stand in front of the sink.

"Come in," he mumbled around the foam and brush in his mouth.

Charlie slid into the bathroom wearing nothing but his jeans, Ron nearly choked on his toothbrush. He leaned against the wall behind Ron and unbuttoned his jeans. The room was small, so he was close enough to run his hand down Ron's back without giving up his reclined position on the wall. He didn't however, use his whole hand, only one fingertip directly and gently down Ron's spine.

As the finger moved down, Ron's cock jerked up, along with his shoulders causing him to grimace slightly. He really was sore, a hell of a lot more than he'd even realized.

"What's wrong, Ronnie?" Charlie was now off the wall and gripping Ron's sparsely clad hips. He placed his chin on Ron's shoulder so that their eyes could easily meet in the magically unfogged mirror.

"Damn gnomes, I'm a little achy from slinging them around earlier. Some of us don't have the advantage of being dragon wranglers," he gave his older brother a slightly cocky grin, and leaned down to rinse his mouth.

"I can help with the aches…" Charlie was nibbling on his shoulder now, which helped a great deal toward forgetting about his slight discomfort.

"Let me shower, then I'll join you in your room," Ron moaned and gripped one of Charlie's hands when he felt his tongue toying with his earlobe. "I give the best massages, and I'd just love to help you with all the… tension."

The way he said that last word made Ron's cock throb with delight, and he quickly agreed. He spun around to leave, but was pulled back before he could make it out the door and was pinned against it. Charlie didn't say a word, just tilted Ron's chin up and kissed him.

The few kisses they'd shared so far had been hot, hard, and heavy, but this one was different. This wasn't a kiss for a fuck-buddy, this was a kiss for a lover. Soft and sweet, slick tongues sliding gently against each other, Charlie's right hand on the side of his face rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. His left hand was still on Ron's hip, but holding him tenderly. When Charlie pressed their bodies together, it felt more like the gentle pull of gravity than the crash that had been their way so far.

For the first time since last night, Ron felt like he might be a little out of his depth. He'd never felt anything like this before. It scared him, but it was exhilarating at the same time. He needed to step away and clear his head, but he never wanted to stop kissing Charlie, not when it could feel like this.

Charlie slid his right hand down a little farther and tilted Ron's face up even more. That allowed his lips to slip from Ron's mouth to his neck. The feel of Charlie's soft, wet lips and tongue trailing up to his ear had Ron's eyes rolling back in his head. Charlie's chest was heaving against his with ragged breaths and something in Ron lurched when Charlie whispered in his ear. They were words they'd said to each other so many times, but somehow, this time, it felt different, monumental even.

"I love you."

X.X

He knew he was going too far the moment their lips touched again. The lines were so blurry though. Ronnie was his brother, so he should love him, but should he love him like this? Even if they were going to continue on this path, should he allow himself to fall? But, he already had, maybe there was never a chance for him to walk away from this summer unscathed. Surely this could only lead to disaster, but maybe they hadn't had a chance from the beginning.

He could remember the first time he held little Ronnie. Those huge blue eyes that had focused on him so much faster than they did on anyone else. From that moment he'd felt compelled to be Ron's everything. Of course it had been years before he'd thought of Ron this way, but it hadn't surprised him in the slightest. The first time he'd looked at Ron's lips and wondered what he tasted like, he'd actually had to force himself to feel bad about it. He had slowly conditioned himself through the last few years to think of those types of feelings as unhealthy rather than natural. Now all of that work was slowly going to hell, right along with Ron and himself.

Ron's neck tasted of soap with just a hint of honeysuckle, and it was divine. He nibbled lightly on Ron's pulse point, then gently trailed his tongue up to Ron's ear. He sucked nimbly on the lobe and felt Ron's answering shiver. That was what did him in, feeling how quickly and deeply Ron reacted to him. He couldn't have stopped his confession any more than he could have stopped the whirlwind they were in now.

"I love you," Just a whispered breath, so low that Ron could pretend it had never been said if he felt so inclined. It wasn't something out of the ordinary for him to say to his little brother, but they were definitely in a position where it would be taken just the way he'd meant it. His heart positively leapt at Ron's answer.

"I love you too, Charlie. I always have," Ron, ever the one to so easily bear his heart, said it so much easier and with such finality.

Charlie allowed himself just a moment to grin against his little brother's neck before pulling back and ushering Ron out of the bathroom.

"Go to your room and lie down on your bed. Keep the towel and only the towel on. I'll be done here before you know it, and I promise I can work those kinks out so fast your head will spin," When Ron turned to go down the hall, Charlie swatted him playfully on the bum, Ron just smiled.

He was in and out of the shower in record time. He considered going to Ron's room in just his towel, but decided against it. If they were intruded upon, he could easily explain Ron's state of undress, but his own would be a different matter entirely. He didn't want to wear jeans though. He wanted to not only be comfortable, but he wanted to make sure that Ron was able to feel exactly how his body was sure to react to their position and proximity. He dashed to his own room and quickly pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a white wife-beater.

Standing in Ron's doorway he took a minute to just enjoy the sight before him. Ron was lying on his stomach with his arms under his head, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deep and even as if he were asleep. The towel that had been wrapped around his waist was now just thrown over him covering his ass and the very top of his thighs. Charlie pulled his wand out of the waist band of his trousers and placed couple spells on the room.

He placed one to effectively muffle and distort any noises coming from the room. The other would warn him if anyone on this level of the house intended to enter the room. He thought for a moment and decided one more spell was in order. He placed another to alert him when someone else entered the house. It would be much better to avoid getting caught that it would be to make excuses for themselves. He closed the bedroom door before turning to join Ron on the bed. His brother was now watching him with open adoration and desire and he felt the front of his pajamas shift as he began to harden under Ron's stare.

"I could help with that, you know," Ron glanced in the direction of his crotch with just a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. Charlie felt the answering grin on his own face and shook his head.

"No, you helped me plenty this morning, now it's my turn to help you. Now, you needed a massage?"

"If it gets your hands on me? Yeah, I need a massage… very badly."

**A/N: The next chapter will be a rather graphic lemon, if that bothers you, or isn't your thing, then please stop now. We're hitting a point now where the lemons will come often... As will the boys ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie wanted to just pull the towel away along with the guise that there was really any reason for it to be there in the first place, but he resisted the urge. He didn't know how much time they had, but either way, he wouldn't be rushed. It would be a pity to have to walk away and leave Ron wanting, but it was a risk he was willing to take in order to do this right. There were so many things he wanted to show his little Ronnie, so many things they could do together, but he wanted it to be fantastic for both of them, and that required patience.

The bed dipped as Charlie sat himself on top of Ron. He was in a kneeling position with his bottom resting on the backs of Ron's knees, which effectively trapped Ron on his stomach with his ass perfectly lined up with Charlie's cock. Charlie fought his strong desire to grind into Ron until he came all over that stupid towel and instead placed his hand firmly on Ron's shoulders and began to rub. After a few minutes he realized that he was going to need something to make the massage smoother.

Between Ron's grunts of approval and encouragement he managed to find his tongue long enough to ask if Ron had any lotion handy. Ron chuckled and produced a bottle from under the edge of the bed which caused Charlie to laugh as well.

"What? Tell me you don't keep some nearby too," He did have a point, so Charlie didn't argue.

He warmed the lotion between his hands and once again placed them on Ron's back, a little lower than they'd previously been. When his thumbs pressed deeply into the dimples he longed to lick Ron arched into him and moaned from somewhere deep in his gut.

"You like that baby brother? Want me to keep going? Take the towel off?"

"Merlin, yes. Don't know why you left it on to begin with. Don't know why you have pants on, take those off too, wanna feel you, Charlie, all of you."

"All in good time, love. Right now I'm going to take care of you, kind of like you did for me this morning," As he was talking he raised himself up enough to throw the towel to the floor. He was immediately drawn to the succulent globes of Ron's ass. Reminding himself to take it slow, but not to resist, he gripped them firmly and began to knead. Ron started to gently rock back into his hands, there was no obvious nervousness as Charlie had expected.

"Look at you, Ron. You're so damn eager, just like earlier. You couldn't wait to get my cock in your mouth, but now what are you so eager for? What is it you want so badly?"

He wasn't prepared for the answer that spilled so readily and honestly from Ron's lips. It was one thing to know that Ron was attracted to him, but that? Well, it was a shock to say the least.

"You, Charlie. Want you in me. Need you to fill me up. I want you to fuck me, Charlie. I want to feel you slide in and out of my arse, feel you come so fucking deep inside of me," He punctuated the last sentence with a hard thrust upward and growled when he felt Charlie's hard organ bump his ass.

"Bloody hell, Ronnie," He ran his hands up Ron's sides and laced their fingers together, then leaned down and let his covered hard-on rest between Ron's cheeks. He rolled his hips twice, hard and fast and relished the wanton shudder from Ron.

"Soon I'm going to do just that, Ronnie, and I promise you are going to love every second of it, but I want to be able to do it right and know that we won't be interrupted, so you'll have to settle for now. I want you to raise your hips up, put that sweet arse of yours high in the air for me. Can you do that, baby brother?" Ron was too far gone for words, but a nod of his head told his brother he'd comply. Charlie gathered just enough willpower to lift himself up and was immediately rewarded with Ron doing exactly as he'd been instructed.

"Now spread your legs, baby. Yeah, just like that, do you know how fucking sexy you are right now? Keep your head down, but give me your hands. I need you to spread yourself open for me. I want you to show me that delicious little hole you've got."

Ron reached back enthusiastically to spread the cheeks of his ass, and Charlie had never seen anything more tempting in his entire life. He wanted to bury his face between Ron's cheeks, force his tongue inside that little pink pucker and never come out, but he didn't want to frighten Ron. So, he started slow, running his tongue from the back of Ron's bollocks all the way to his quivering hole. He gently swirled his tongue around the edges of Ron's arse, then followed the path in reverse blowing slightly on the dampened skin.

"Fuck, Charlie, please," Ron's whole body was swaying with his need and Charlie knew it wouldn't be long before he'd have to take pity on the poor boy.

"You taste so good, Ronnie. You're so responsive, I bet I could make you come with just my tongue. Bet I could lick you so deep and hard that you'd shoot all over yourself," He whispered the words against Ron's winking hole and could see Ron's body go taut with desire.

"But we'll try that another time, right now I just want you to enjoy, I'm going to see just how quick I can make you come," With those words and Ron's nod of approval he began in earnest. He started working that tight hole for all he was worth, loosening it up for his tongue.

By the time he'd finally opened it enough to slip his tongue inside, Ron was fervently humping thin air, desperately trying to find something to rub against. While he found the sight erotic, he also knew that it was absolute torture for the boy who'd never experienced this kind of onslaught before.

Still using his tongue in Ron's ass he wrapped one hand around his brother's cock and felt him tense before he grunted and started to fuck the hand he'd been offered. Charlie was thoroughly enjoying the tongue fuck he was giving Ron, but he wanted to test boundaries just a little. A tad more work with his mouth, and he had Ron loose and wet enough to take a finger.

X.X

He was on his knees holding his cheeks apart for his brother. Charlie was literally kissing his ass, sloppy, wet, open-mouthed, sucking kisses that left him silently begging for so much more. When Charlie's tongue finally slid past his tight ring of muscle for the first time, Ron yelped. That amazing muscle was thrusting in and out, Ron had never even imagined how fantastic this would be. It felt so damn good.

Then there was a hand around his aching member and he was sure he was going to come just any second. But it was at the same time just too much and still not enough and he was _dying_.

Then he felt Charlie shift and something much more solid was pushing into him so much deeper and it was miraculous. Then there was suction and wet heat on the head of his cock and he could feel his brother under him. The finger in his ass went deeper still and touched something that caused an explosion behind his eyelids and inside his gut. His orgasm spilled out of him after only a few more strokes to that glorious little spot inside him and a few more deep pulls on his cock.

He was able to keep his head on straight enough not to collapse on top of Charlie, but only just. He rolled to the side and tried to catch his breath. When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the huge wet spot on the front of Charlie's pajamas, the next was the very content smile that was gracing his brother's face.

Their eyes met and Charlie laughed, "That was amazing, I haven't done that," he waved his hand at his messy crotch, "in ages. Ronald Weasley, you made me come in my pants."

Ron didn't just laugh, he guffawed, it was just entirely too hilarious that his main concern earlier had been doing just that as well. He collected himself after a few minutes and looked up to meet Charlie's very serious expression. He thought, judging by the look Charlie had, that he was going to get the '_we can't do that again.' _speech and he was already preparing himself to argue his point. But, Charlie just kissed him slow and sweet and told him again how much he loved him.

Before Ron could reply, Charlie was jumping up and waving his wand about muttering charms and counter charms. In less than two minutes he was tucking Ron under the covers and leaning down for one last quick kiss. Ron was a little confused and it must have shown.

Charlie ruffled his hair and answered his silent question, "Mum and Ginny are home, I'll tell them you're not feeling well. Worked too hard in the garden, yeah?"

Charlie was almost at the door before Ron found his voice, "Charlie?"

"Yeah, little bro?"

"I love you too."

Charlie's expression was almost sad when he answered, "Yeah, I know, baby brother."

Then he could hear as Charlie explained Ron's need for an afternoon nap, and surprisingly his older brother was able to quell his mother's fears that something was seriously wrong. He heard Charlie explain that it was just achy muscles and had only required a rubdown.

He heard the love in his mother's voice when she commended Charlie for being such a good big brother. What he heard in Charlie's reply worried him. Sadness, regret, guilt. He'd have to remedy that later, right after he woke from his much needed and highly earned nap.

**A/N It figures that as soon as I get back in my groove again my pc would decide to get sick... :( Damn virus won't even allow me to access the internet. So, luckily I have this wonderful sister who will let me use her pc to upload from my zip drive, YAY! Let's hear it for GREAT, AMAZING siblings! Leave me a review letting me know whether you liked or not, but let's also show my baby sis some love, without her you wouldn't be getting these next few chapters for a while.**


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie could hardly believe the way he'd spent his afternoon. He'd teased and prodded his little brother so mercilessly, of course that hadn't been a one way street, Ron was most certainly a sexy little minx. The way he'd begged for his cock had been so fucking hot, writhing and moaning and practically demanding that Charlie take him, fuck him, _use_ him. He'd been so tempted to slide into that virgin hole and really show Ron what he was asking for, but thankfully he'd been able to hold back.

He'd felt like quite the dick when his mum had patted his cheek and told him how lucky Ron was to have him, if only she knew. Then he'd remembered the way Ron had looked at him afterward, the way Ron had said those words, and the look in the younger boy's eyes, and he'd consoled himself with the fact that there _was_ love there, even if it wasn't entirely familial.

He wanted to steal Ron away for a day or two, forget they were brothers and treat him like he deserved. He wanted to just be Ron's lover for a while. He was positive that Ron had never been with a man and he was pretty sure that he'd never been with a girl either. He wanted to make this as special as he could for the boy especially when he considered the dark cloud that hung over their every encounter.

He knew what Ron wanted now, without a doubt. Charlie wasn't even going to pretend like there was any chance of him resisting, but he did really want to clear the air concerning a few things first. The most important being exactly how much experience his little brother had. Not only with other people, but how much he'd experimented on his own. He needed to know how gently to handle him when they finally made love. He also needed Ron to understand that they most certainly could fuck, but the first time they absolutely would not be so barbaric. He wanted to make love to the handsome man that his brother had grown into, and he wanted Ron to know the difference.

Then, of course, they had to come up with a plan to get them away for a few days. That wasn't a huge problem, and the more Charlie thought about it, the more he thought he might use it as a surprise. He could already see the little twinkle in Ron's eyes when he realized exactly why Charlie wanted him to join him in Romania for a day or two.

Charlie was helping their mum set the table when Ron finally ambled downstairs after his nap. He could clearly see the glow Ron had and had to remind himself that no one else would have any clue as to why Ron looked so deliciously sated.

"Oh, Ron. How are you feeling, dear? Charlie said you were a little sore this afternoon. Did the massage help? Charlie's always been so good with his hands," It really was a quite innocent observation, but the way Ron's mouth tilted up on one side and his eyes flickered up and down Charlie's body told a different story. Ron was remembering exactly how Charlie's hands, mouth, and tongue had massaged him.

"Yes he is, mum. Quite talented is that son of yours," Charlie almost groaned as he alone got the full effect of Ron's devilish smirk. Their mother, none the wiser, just patted Ron's cheek.

"You all are, love. Glad you're feeling better. Dinner's finished, so have a seat, Charlie and Ginny will get everyone's drinks. You just rest, don't want you straining yourself again."

Molly turned back to the stove and after a quick glance to make sure it would go unnoticed, Charlie allowed his hand to softly caress the back of Ron's neck as he sat his glass in front of him. He was pleasantly surprised when Ron's hand reached out to quickly but lovingly squeeze his thigh. Oh yes, this was sure to be an interesting summer indeed.

X.X

Ron offered to help with the dishes again after dinner, but was shooed away by his mum. She insisted he needed to take it easy and suggested Ginny and he play some wizards chess while the twins tidied up. Fred and George were none too happy about the arrangement and ended up getting a very nasty scolding after one too many baby Ronnekins jokes. That made both Ron and Ginny extremely happy, but they knew better than to be too smug where the twins were concerned. So, they quickly made their way to the living room and the chess board. Ron was inexplicably gloomy when Charlie left the house to join their father and Bill in the shed. He wasn't quite old enough yet to be invited for an after dinner pipe and he wondered if it bothered Charlie that he was so much younger.

He truly had no sexual experience with boys or even girls. He'd only ever kissed Lavender and that had been as far as he's ever wanted to go with her. There'd been no one before her and no one after her until Charlie. Charlie, on the other hand, was an adult and knew exactly what he was doing. He'd had relationships with both men and women, long-term, serious relationships. Would he be appalled when he realized just how little Ron really knew about sex?

What if he couldn't satisfy Charlie? Sure, the blowjob had been a hit, but that felt good no matter how it was done, right? Yeah, Charlie came in his pants during their little foray earlier, but that wasn't because of Ron, he hadn't been _doing _anything to have caused that.

After he lost for the third time Ginny decided she was done playing. Apparently he was no fun to play when he was focused because he always won, but it was no fun when he let her win either. Girls, there was just no way to please them.

It was still early, but with really nothing else to do, he decided to "turn in" for the night. He interrupted his mum's knitting to kiss her goodnight and headed up to his room to wait until he could sneak out to see Charlie.

A couple hours later Charlie poked his head in the door to say goodnight and let him know that everyone else was going to bed as well.

"One hour," he whispered before quietly closing the door.

X.X

Charlie was pacing, he was nervous and excited. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Ron again. He knew they needed to talk, but there was no reason they had to do it with clothes on. They had all night.

When he finally heard a creak in the hallway he got to the door as quietly as he could and opened it as quickly as he deemed safe. Ronnie slipped from the dark of the hallway through the small crack between the door and the jamb.

Charlie clicked the door closed and was happy to have his arms filled with Ron as he turned back around. Any words he might have spoken were cut off by an attack of Ron's lips. Those lips danced fiercely with his for a few seconds before moving down quickly to play on his neck and the small amount of skin visible above his t-shirt.

"Merlin, Ronnie. Miss me did ya?" He still hadn't moved, he wasn't stopping or encouraging Ron, he saw this for what it was, a diversionary tactic.

"Yes," kiss, "now," kiss, "participate," lick.

"What's your hurry? We've got the entire night, baby brother," Ron growled and kept going with even more enthusiasm.

He would have laughed at himself, if he hadn't been pretty positive Ron would have taken it wrong under the circumstances. If he was really trying to slow the boy down, then why had he used the one term of endearment that always seemed to just rile him up. It was sick and more than a little twisted, but he loved the way Ron's entire body twitched when Charlie called him 'baby brother'. If Charlie were being completely honest, he'd admit it had a similar effect on himself. The utter depravity of the situation only seemed to heighten his desire for more.

He regained control of himself and tenderly, but swiftly moved Ron back just a little. Ron made an attempt to lunge back into his personal space, but Charlie just held firm and shook his head.

"What's the matter, Ronnie?" his little brother's eyes flickered with disbelief before closing altogether. Ron took a deep breath and drew his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"I just want you, Charlie. It's only been one bloody day and I already hate it because I can't touch you or kiss you when I want," Ron was pouting a little now, but it wasn't for show, so Charlie didn't comment, instead he darted forward and licked that puffy bottom lip. As expected Ron pulled him into another kiss, but Charlie didn't let him deepen it. He just sweetly toyed with Ron's lips and tongue until Ron jerked back in obvious frustration.

"Ok, I get it. I'm the needy one, and that's fine, but at least have mercy on me and don't make me beg," Ron's over exaggerated walk to the bed told Charlie that he'd be stomping if not scared he'd wake the whole house. The hilarity of Ron's silent tantrum was almost too much and Charlie had to hide a giggle behind a cough. Way too often young adults would prove their age while declaring their maturity and Charlie knew they were only one step away from that right now.

"Ronnie, I came in my _pants_ sucking you off, I hardly think you'd be classified as the needy one," Thankfully that changed the mood and Ron chuckled.

"What's this really about, Ron? Just talk to me, we'll figure it out," he lowered himself to his knees on the floor between Ron's legs and took both his brother's hands in his.

"I'm… You're… Well, I'm a… a virginandyou'renot." It came out forced together in one speedily exhaled breath, but Charlie was able to pick apart the individual words.

"And? I mean I didn't know for sure, but I figured that was the case. It's really not a big deal, Ron. Or at least I hoped it wouldn't be. I mean, I've always used the proper spells to ensure that everything was safe, so I can promise you that's not an issue. Unless… Well, if you don't want to do _that_ we don't have to, I can understand how it might worry you," For the first time he realized that Ron might not want to have sex with someone who'd been with so many before him. He was disappointed, but he'd handle this however Ron needed.

X.X

Somewhere in the middle of Charlie's speech Ron realized he was entirely misunderstanding the situation. The last thing on his mind was being safe with Charlie, he had absolute faith in his brother's ability to protect him. He also had faith in his brother's ability to please him, he just didn't know that he'd be able to adequately return the favor.

"No, Charlie, I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about _me,_" This was so embarrassing, but he knew the saying: _If you're not ready to talk about it, you're not ready to do it._ He was most certainly ready to do it, with Charlie, and _soon._ So, there was nothing left but to spill it and trust his brother.

"I've just never done this before, and I want to, oh boy do I want to, but what if… Merlin, why is this so bloody hard?"

"Just say it Ronnie, I can't help if I don't know what's bothering you. Is it… is it the fact that I'm a man? Is the prospect of anal sex scary? Because you don't have to…"

"NO! It's not that at all. I mean, yeah it's not something I'd want to do with _anyone _but you, but that's not it. What if I'm not any good? What if I'm horrible?" Ron finally raised his head to meet Charlie's eyes and was almost insulted by the mirth he saw there.

**A/N And the other chapter I finished last night when my pc started coughing and hacking and spewing phlegm. So yet again, if you enjoyed it, thank my my wonderful little sister!**


	10. Chapter 10

He really couldn't help it, the situation was a little amusing. Mostly because he thought his reaction to Ron had been so bloody obvious. The blowjob Ron had given him had been the absolute shortest of his life. Yes, there was room for improvement, but he could say that about any he'd had. Their encounter earlier had really been more his own lack of control than anything else, so yeah, maybe Ron did need some reassurance. That wasn't a problem at all, he could spend hours reassuring Ron, especially the way he had in mind.

He didn't say a word, even when he saw the annoyance on Ron's face. He stood and started pulling his clothes off. When Ron looked at him in confusion, he grinned.

"You too, clothes off. I'm going to show you exactly why you shouldn't be worried, _baby brother,_" Ron's eyes clouded, and though Charlie could still see a little hesitation in his movements, he began undressing.

As soon as they were naked, Charlie laid down on his back on the bed and motioned for Ron to straddle him. They were both already hard and dripping, and once Ron was sitting on his upper thighs Charlie took a moment to just _look_. Last night it had been so dark, and today Ron had spent most of the time on his knees. This was Charlie's first chance to really see everything Ron had to offer. He found that he liked being the recipient of such glory.

He reached up and ran the tip of his pointer finger under each one of Ron's eyes, "Your eyes are so incredible, baby. Such a clear sea of blue, I could drown and die happy."

He ran two fingers down the side of Ron's neck, "Your neck is not only graceful, but so edible. Do you know how hard it is for me not to mark it?"

He lifted his other hand and brought both to Ron's chest. He started by firmly squeezing Ron's pectorals, "This muscle that's such a new addition to your masterpiece? Fucking sexy…"

He let his nails gently scrape Ron's nipples before pinching slightly, Ron's head dipped back and he moaned. Charlie filed the knowledge that Ron really liked that away for future use, "These perfect little nipples _beg_ me to suck and nibble on them. Do you know how much I could make you beg just by giving them a little attention? Do you know how fucking hard it makes me when you beg? Ronnie, look at me."

Ron lowered his head until his eyes found his brother's. The delicate flush spreading across Ron's face was so unbelievably beautiful.

Charlie let his hands move lower, tracing the outline of the tempting six pack he'd been itching to get his hands on again, "The muscles in your stomach make my mouth water. I want to run my tongue over every single one. I love the way they flutter under my fingers. Do you know they absolutely quiver when you come?"

He skipped entirely over the cock that was now weeping and leaving smears on Ron's abs. He firmly ran his hands up and down the tops of Ron's thighs, rejoicing at the muscles that were standing out so clearly there.

"These legs? Merlin do you know how often I've imagined them wrapped around me, flexing and clamping down on my waist as I push deep into you?" Ron was shaking now, flushed a deep shade of red, panting, and moaning every time Charlie touched a new part of his body.

Still bypassing Ron's hard-on, he worked his hand under his little brother to soothingly cradle and rub his balls, "I want to suck on your bollocks, baby. Give them a tongue bath, roll them all around my mouth, feel them slap against my chin while I suck you to the root."

He slipped one finger back to circle Ron's entrance, "This tight little hole is a like a piece of heaven. I couldn't get enough of you earlier, no matter how hard I pushed I couldn't get my tongue deep enough to satisfy my hunger for you."

Finally, he placed his other hand around that straining organ and gave just a little squeeze, Ron groaned loudly and thrust up hard, "Oh, Ronnie, your beautiful, delicious cock," Ron was so sexy on his knees, arching his back, and thrusting up and up and up into Charlie's hand. Every muscle in his body was flexing in time with his movements and suddenly Charlie found it hard to breathe. This magnificent work of art was his and his alone.

"I want your cock, baby brother. I want to feel it all the way in my stomach, want to feel it for days afterward, want to remember having it in me every time I sit down for the rest of my fucking life," The last word came out with a growl, and Charlie had to stop himself from bringing Ron off all over his chest and stomach. He'd almost forgotten, but there really was a point to all this foreplay.

He slowed the movement of his hand until Ron looked down at him somewhat coherently. He was still panting harshly and looked a little dazed, but at least his eyes were able to focus on Charlie's face.

"Touch me, Ronnie. Touch me just like you would yourself, make me come," He gasped when Ron's hand wrapped around him immediately, when that hand started to pump he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"No, look at me Charlie. I want you to watch, want to see your face when you lose control."

X.X

Charlie was saying such sweet, dirty things, touching him like he was a treasure, playing his body like it was an instrument. He was coiled so tightly by the time he finally got the much needed pressure on his swollen organ that he almost spurted everywhere on the first stroke.

Then Charlie called him _that_ and said he wanted to be fucked and Ron was sure he was a goner, his heart stopped, his balls started to pull up, his stomach clinched and… nothing.

Charlie's hand had stopped and was tightly gripping the base of his cock, effectively blocking his orgasm. He inhaled deeply several times before daring to meet Charlie's intense gaze. The roaring in his ears hadn't quite stopped and he only caught the end of Charlie's command, but he still set about his task like a man on a mission.

He wanted Charlie's come and he wanted it _now_. He realized he couldn't see Charlie's eyes, and that just wasn't on, he wanted to watch his brother come apart piece by piece. He needed to know he could do this, and he'd only be sure of Charlie's pleasure if he could watch it play out on his face.

"No, look at me Charlie. I want to watch, want to see your face when you lose control," _I want to know that I was the one who caused it. I want _you_ to see me, to know it's me making you feel so good._

Their eyes locked and Ron doubled his efforts. They weren't using any lube, but thankfully his palm was sweaty enough that it didn't matter. The head of Charlie's cock was peeking out at him on every down stroke and he longed to catch the pearly liquid flowing so readily on his lips. After a few particularly fast strokes, he used his thumb to coax more of the fluid out and brought his finger to his mouth.

The feral growl that ripped it's way out of Charlie's throat sent chills down Ron's body. He caught Charlie's eye again and was astounded at the need he saw there. It was too much. Remembering his brother's actions last night, he loosened his grip enough to press his cock into his hand as well and started working them both.

Then they were both thrusting into the circle of his hand, there was something so timeless about their motions and the way their bodies moved together. It was carnal, sexy, exquisite, it was his undoing. Without much warning he was shooting come up into the air only for it to fall back down coating both their organs and his hand. Seconds later his brother's semen joined his and with a mutual moan they fell into a heap in the middle of the bed.

He was positively boneless, but he still tried to move off Charlie. Before he could do much more than raise his head he felt arms wrap around his midsection locking him into place. He was still breathing raggedly when he felt Charlie's lips on his temple, he didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. Ron could feel Charlie's lips pulling into a smile against his head.

**A/N Still un beta'd, but I just have to get this out, so here it is. Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm going to warn you now, there aren't any lemons in this chapter. There's some fluff, some angst, and a little humor (if you squint kinda hard at the very beginning), but no citrus. I'm not sure how this turned from the smut it was supposed to be to what almost passes for an actual fic (albeit with little plot), but I just went where Charlie and Ron carried me (thanks boys, oh and Charlie? Your arms are quite nice, sorry if my hands wandered a little, and I may have mussed Ron's hair, just a tad ) ). Now, on to the main event...**

At first he wasn't sure how long he'd been drifting but a quick glance at the muggle clock on his dresser told him they'd only wasted about an hour. He was reluctant to wake the sleeping angel in his arms, but the sticky mess between them was getting very uncomfortable. He knew he wouldn't get very many opportunities to hold Ronnie like this, and it would be more enjoyable if his brother were awake. He started to lightly card his fingers through Ron's ginger tresses.

"Wake up sleepy-head, we've got a mess to clean up," Ron started to stir, so Charlie placed a few tender kisses on the top of his head while starting to maneuver himself into a position to be able to reach his wand.

"Don't move, Charlie, shhh, gobacktosleep," Charlie decided that he very much liked cute, sleepy, mumbly Ron waking up in his arms.

"C'mon sleeping beauty, you've got to wake up, we're all flaky," He was finally able to get his wand in hand and a slightly evil grin spread over his face. He whispered a considerably less abrasive version of scourgify and tried to hide his smile as Ron sat straight up in bed and gave him the stink eye.

There was nothing like finding yourself suddenly in a waterless sponge bath. What a way to wake up. He could tell Ron didn't appreciate the humor so he successfully swallowed his laughter and pulled Ron back down on his chest. Fortunately, Ron came willingly.

They didn't say anything for a while. He just sat there propped up on the headboard of the bed with Ron's head resting under his chin and a hand drawing whimsical patterns on his abdomen. He liked this, the quiet way they could just _be_. It had always been this way between them and he was thrilled to know that even though their relationship had taken an unexpected turn, that hadn't changed.

"Charlie?" The hand on his stomach stilled and Ron placed a chaste kiss on his chest.

"Hmm?" Ron was being entirely too still, so Charlie started rubbing his hand up and down Ron's back in a reassuring manner.

"Does it really not bother you?"

"What's that?"

"That I'm, you know, a… virgin," He almost whispered the last word, as if it were something to be ashamed of. Charlie chuckled lightly but didn't let his hand hesitate in it's comforting motion.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"Well it is, for you. You've got all this _experience_, and the people you've been with have had experience, and I'm just a clumsy oaf who doesn't have a _clue_," Ron's hand had started back up again, but not in the same relaxed way. Now his movements were jerky and easily broadcast his anxiety.

"Not a clue? _Really?_ Then what was that earlier? Because I happen to have enjoyed it quite a lot. Making love isn't a science Ronnie, it's an art. There isn't a certain pattern you follow every time, and it differs depending on who you're with. Sex is feeling and doing and being in tune with your partner. Very little thinking or even knowledge is required. It's all about following your primal instincts and just doing what feels right, what feels _good._"

"Yeah, but…"

"There is no 'but'. See? When you let yourself think about it, you just get all self-conscious. But in the heat of the moment? You give into another part of yourself and just get lost in the moment. You provoke and respond, you push and pull, give and take. You, Ronnie, are an _amazing_ lover. Yeah, I've been with a few people, witches and wizards alike, but I've never feel as satisfied as I do when I'm with you."

Ron raised up on his elbows and looked Charlie directly in the eye, "Really? But, how can you know that when we haven't even…" Ron's face turned a deep shade of red. Charlie felt sorry for him and didn't make him finish the sentence.

"Making love isn't even really about penetration. We don't have to do that to pleasure one another. That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. Yeah I want to, I won't deny it. I want to have you fill me completely, and do the same for you. I want to know that no matter who gets to spend their nights in your bed, that I was the first, but I don't have to have that. What we have right now is more than I thought I'd ever get, and it's enough," he could practically see the wheels in Ron's head turning.

"Wait, you've thought about this before? Before yesterday? Before this summer?" Oh, he didn't like where this was going. They were getting ready to tread some very murky water, but no matter what, he wouldn't lie to his little brother. He couldn't, not even if it cost him everything.

X.X

Charlie was again saying incredible things. He was explaining the nature of sex in a way that actually made sense outside of the textbook insert tab A into slot B. He was somehow managing to discuss sex in a manner that didn't make Ron' blush or feel out of his league. It was just nature, an animal attraction, a way to be closer to and prove your love to someone else without silly things like words that could just get all jumbled up. There wasn't a "right" way, only "your" way and apparently _Ron's_ way was good, or better than good if Charlie were to be believed. Charlie was always believed, even if that was sometimes difficult.

Then he'd spoken that last sentence, one that had come through loud and clear even though the words before had been lowering a fog of lust over him. He was certain those words had been laced with longing and desire that seemed much older than a few days or even weeks. He couldn't stop himself from asking and his questions were now hanging heavy in the air. He knew Charlie was uncomfortable, but he couldn't take it back, he wouldn't, he needed to know.

"Ron, please, _please_, don't make me answer questions to which you aren't prepared to hear answers," The hand on his back had ceased it's repetitive journey and Charlie's heart was thumping loudly in the now almost too quiet room. The fact that Charlie was tense was setting off alarm bells in his head. Charlie was _always_ relaxed and in control, even if the situation warranted panicking. However, there was an absolute truth, a constant of which Charlie was not aware. He was trusted, completely and irrevocably, no matter how early this had started for his brother, Ron knew he'd always been safe in the other's presence, _always._

"Charlie, I can handle it. I'm not scared to know, because the truth is, I've _always_ known we weren't quite like everybody else. I've always known that though I'd literally kill for any of the rest of them, I'd _die_ for you. Even if I didn't always know what it meant, I've always loved you more, _differently_ than any of them," It was the truth, plain and simple.

Charlie relaxed a little and tentatively started moving his hand again, this time only the tips of his fingers on the outside of Ron's arm, but it was enough. It helped to set Ron back at ease, and the world seemed a little less off kilter. As long as Charlie was breathing normally again, everything was ok.

"Tell me a story Charlie, start from the beginning and tell me your version of Our Story," In his mind the words deserved capitalization. It was an epic tale of brotherhood, family, life, hardship, and love. It was their story, and he needed to hear Charlie tell it.

Charlie exhaled loudly and began.

X.X

"It all started the day you were born… I don't think I've ever told you that I didn't want another sibling. I was the quintessential reluctant big brother. You see, even at four Percy was already so damn pompous, the twins at two were way more than just mischievous, they were borderline demonic. I knew that with a new baby, keeping the three of them in line would fall a little more on the two of us, and I resented you for that. Bill was my idol, he was everything I wanted to be and the only person I wanted to spend time with. At eight he had somehow managed to reach god level in my head. Anyway, he was a great older brother, but that's a different story.

So, I was upset that there was going to be another rug rat to upset the balance we'd established after the twins. The day you were born we were all gathered in the living room, surprisingly even the twins were sitting well-behaved on the couch. We were watching the mid-wife bustle around, but other than that everything was eerily quiet. I realized once I was older that there must have been a silencing charm on mum's room, but back then it kind of scared me how morose everyone seemed to be, and how quiet the house was

Then suddenly mum's door was thrown open and dad came out beaming down at the little bundle in his arms, and excited or not, I was curious. I let Bill, Percy, Fred, and George have a look at you first, when they quickly lost interest and ran off to play, I made my way to dad.

I remember so clearly climbing onto the arm of the chair he was sitting in with you, I'd done it so many times before, but it seemed like the longest climb of my life. He grinned at me and tilted you up, almost instantly your eyes settled on me, and I swear you smiled. I've been told since that babies tend to get a similar expression when they have gas, but I still refuse to believe that's the reason you were smiling.

That was the moment you became my world. One possibly gassy smile and you had me wrapped around your little finger. I begged dad to let me hold you, he was a little nervous, but sat me in the middle of the couch surrounded by pillows and put you in my arms. I wasn't scared, I knew I wouldn't drop you, you were entirely too precious to be handled with anything but the utmost care.

I followed mum around for weeks after you were born. If she was changing your diaper, I was there to hand her the powder. If she was knitting while you napped, I was sitting on the pallet beside you. When she nursed you, I sat in the floor beside her chair silently wishing you'd start eating real food so I could feed you. It was unreal how I'd suddenly rather watch you sleep than chase after Bill trying to be as "grownup" as he was. Sometimes I'd even sneak into your room at night to watch you, just to make sure you were ok.

When you got a little older, you started to follow me. I couldn't run anymore, because you'd cry when you couldn't keep up, but that was ok. I didn't want to run anyway if you weren't beside me. You were constantly sneaking to my room in the middle of the night. We never said anything, I'd just lift the edge of the cover and you'd climb in and curl into my side.

Anyway, things started to change for me the year I turned fourteen. I started to realize that year, while I was at Hogwarts, that I liked boys just as much as girls. It was an interesting realization to say the least, I was a little anxious about coming home that year. I've never been one to hide anything and I wasn't sure how mum and dad would react, but more importantly, I was worried about my relationship with you. I never had anything to fear. You didn't even bat an eye when I mentioned having a crush on a boy in my class.

The years went by and we all drifted a little, it was to be expected, but still heart wrenching for me. I was so worried that you and I would lose what we had, that special connection that was just _us._ But, every summer I cam home and we picked right back up as if nothing had changed.

Then there was the year you turned twelve. You were back home from your first year at school, and I was visiting from Romania. We were still the same, but something felt different to me. Then there was the day of the chocolate ice cream. Funny that I still think of it that way, because now I know I would have felt it no matter what, but for the longest time I blamed it on the ice cream.

You stepped out the back door with an ice cream cone piled with chocolate ice cream, of course the second you saw me, you stretched out your arm to offer a bite. As was our way, I accepted, but as I was licking the sweet treat from the cone, I found myself wondering if it would taste different from your lips. You were only twelve years old, and here I was, your eighteen year old brother wanting to kiss you. I knew it was so wrong, but I couldn't seem to convince my heart. So, I had to keep telling myself that I could want you, but never have you. I would never hurt you, Ronnie, emotionally, mentally, or physically, but I had to allow myself to want, otherwise I don't think I could have survived.

This is the part where I sound like the creepy stalker, but I wanted you for _years._ I've spent the last four years fighting my attraction to you at every turn. The love wasn't so difficult to deal with, you were my brother and I was allowed to love you, and if it was a little more than it should have been? Well, no one had to know that, now did they?

Last night when I walked in on you? I should have walked right back out, but that was four years of desire coming to a head and once you asked me to stay, I couldn't have left if I'd wanted to. I'm sorry I tried to run afterward, Ronnie, but I was so _terrified._

I was sure that you wouldn't want to see me. I was positive that in the light of a new day you'd realize that I'd violated you and wouldn't even want me in the same house. I was disgusted with myself for hurting you, I'd broken a promise that was sixteen years strong. I'd ruined a relationship that was, at times, my sole reason for existing. What everyone else might think was second entirely to the pain and betrayal I was sure I would see in your eyes. I'm so damn glad you didn't let me leave. It would have been years before I would have been able to face you again," Charlie, who had, at some point started finding the ceiling very interesting was startled when Ron's hand came up to cup his cheek.

Like before, he was afraid to look Ron in the eyes. He'd just admitted to lusting after Ron when he was only twelve years old, and he wasn't sure how well that had been received. He allowed his head to be slanted back down, but couldn't open his eyes. He only noticed the tears when Ron's thumbs started to stroke them away. Then there were lips against his own and a warm, wet tongue pushing insistently, he opened under the pressure and allowed Ron to comfort him. When Ron pulled away and he wearily opened his eyes, he saw so much love reflected in those blue pools that his breath caught.

"I would have followed you," It was said with such conviction, such fire, that there was no room for argument.

**A/N 2: Sadly we're almost done. I'm figuring maybe two more chapters (I can't put them away until they've actually done the deed) then an epilogue. I've got a little surprise in store for you there. Part of it will be from the PoV of someone who hasn't made an actual appearance thus far. Any guesses as to who it might be?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok guys, here it is, the long-awaited and my first **_**ever**_** slash sex scene (or penetration scene, lol) and I used the word sphincter, that's just too damn great. I had planned on having Charlie steal Ron away to some desolate cabin in Romania to ravage him, but the boys would just not cooperate. So, I'll have Charlie address that later. Anyway, since this is my first go at boy-loving let me know if I buggered it all up, but I hope the only buggering here is the one Charlie gives Ron.**

He was a little surprised at how early Charlie had been aware of what was happening between them. Ron had always felt something different with his dragon handling brother, but until this summer he hadn't really known what it was. If he was honest, he still wasn't exactly sure.

"When did you start feeling… this," Charlie waved his hands between them to indicate their current sexually rumpled state.

"Like I said, I always knew something was different for us, I always thought you were so damn sexy," Ron chuckled, "But, it was only this summer that I started really noticing your arse."

He would absolutely not tell Charlie that he had been the star of his first wet dream. He was also not going to admit that he'd wanked, rather ferociously, several times to thoughts of his brother.

"Well, you're still a couple years ahead of me, though of course when I was sixteen you were only ten, so maybe that's a good thing. The thoughts that ran through my head when you were twelve were bad enough," Charlie was staring at the ceiling and his eyes had glazed over.

"Oh yeah? Show me," He knew it was a little daring, but knowing that his brother had been turned on by him for so many years turned _him_ on.

Charlie snapped out of his haze and grinned, "Insatiable little brat, aren't you?"

"Only because of you," Ron's hand was now lightly flicking one of the nipples he'd only barely managed to avoid during the story. Apparently Charlie liked it, he liked it enough to growl and flip Ron under him. Ron couldn't help the stunned giggle that escaped him.

Charlie looked down at him with dark eyes, "Laugh now, baby brother, because that will be the last thing on your mind in a minute," Then there was kissing.

Ron loved the way Charlie's lips seemed to fit so perfectly with his own. He loved the silky glide of tongue against tongue. Charlie took his time exploring every inch of his brother's mouth and Ron felt like a puddle of goo when he was done. Well, every part of him, save for one, felt gooey.

Then Charlie was attacking his neck. There was tongue, and lips, and teeth. There was licking, and sucking, and biting. Ron was expecting to come any moment, just from the mouth now running along his collar bone and the slight friction he was getting from Charlie's hard stomach.

"Charlie, so close… so bloody _close," _Then Charlie's hand was on him, holding him firmly, once again cutting off any chance of him releasing.

"Not yet, baby. I want you in my mouth this time," Oh yes, it was a good thing indeed that Charlie was squeezing him so tightly. Those words, spoken in that husky but still oh so smooth voice, would have been the end of him.

The hand on the base of his cock never loosened, but suddenly Charlie's mouth was sucking intently on the head. His tongue was swirling quickly around him. Ron couldn't help the moans he was emitting, it just felt so _good_. Then he felt a hand slipping down to massage his, very heavy, at that point, balls. Charlie was definitely better at this than he, himself, had been. The pressure was just enough, slightly uncomfortable, in an _it's not my hand _kind of way, but so damn perfect.

That hand was moving lower, behind his balls, straight back to his arsehole. Charlie pulled off his cock long enough to whisper what Ron was sure was a lubrication charm. He knew he was right when he felt the slick finger prodding this entrance. He tried to relax, but even though he wanted this - _more_ than this even, it still felt strange. There was no tongue to disguise what was happening, and it was almost too much.

Charlie raised up from his task again to reassure him, "Come on, Ronnie. Let me in. It will be so good. Yeah, that's it, relax, push against me just a little. _Fuck_, you're so _tight_, do you know how good my cock is going to feel inside you?" He kept interrupting his little speech to apply tiny cat-like licks to Ron's shaft.

Charlie's finger was inside him now, thrusting in and out so slowly and Ron just wanted _more_. As if reading his mind, Charlie pushed a second finger in and found _that spot_ again.

"Oh, oh bloody _fucking hell_. So good, so _fucking_ good, " He legs were bent at the knees and he was using his position to plunge back and forth between Charlie's hand and his mouth. This was good, so damned good, but he still needed more. He wanted Charlie inside him _now, _and he wasn't above begging.

"Charlie? Please, need you, want you in me. Oh Merlin, fuck me, please?" Both hands stopped and Ron couldn't contain his groan of frustration.

"Look at me, Ronnie," Ron opened his eyes and audibly gasped at the need he saw in his brother's face. All that lust, all that desire, all that _want_, just for him? It was incredible.

"I'm not going to fuck you, baby brother. I'm going to make love to you, but I need to know… Are you sure? We don't have to do this…" Charlie was way too coherent to suit Ron, but if he had anything to do with it, that would be changing very soon.

"Oh yes we do, and right _now_. Make love to me, Charlie. Show me the difference," He whined, embarrassingly, when those wonderful fingers were tenderly pulled from his body.

"To truly know the difference," Charlie was making his way back up Ron's body now, not kissing, but _licking_. There seem to be no rhyme or reason to where he placed his long, flat tongued licks, but Ron knew different. Every single one sent a jolt through his body and forced a moan from his throat.

"To _really_ know the difference, baby brother, you have to experience both," With that almost-promise hanging between them, Charlie lowered his head to one dusky nipple and _sucked_. Ron screamed, there was no other way to describe the absolute joy that rang through the air of the room. Charlie was completely devouring Ron's chest and it was fantastic.

He could feel something going on down below, but the way Charlie kept lavishing attention on first one, then the other nipple, Ron couldn't focus on it. Then there was pressure, yet again, at his hole. This was so much more than a finger and he knew. This was it, the moment he'd been waiting for, he bit his lip and pushed against Charlie as he'd been instructed only moments before.

The burn and stretch was intense, but the pleasure more so. It was like the pain added another level to his enjoyment. Instinctively he knew that without the pain the experience just wouldn't have been so _powerful_.

Charlie was fully seated in him and Ron just felt so _full_.The mouth that had been on his chest was now at his ear, nibbling and breathing haggardly. He was sure Charlie couldn't be comfortable bent over him like that, but that thought couldn't fully take root in his mind because then his brother was moving. Ron could feel every single vein on his brother's cock as it retreated from the home it had found in, what Ron was sure, was his stomach.

Charlie pulled out until Ron's sphincter muscles were contracting just under the mushroom shaped head of his cock. Ron was mesmerized at how beautiful their bodies looked joined like this, his only regret was that he couldn't see his brother's cock stretching him. He was pulled out of his study of their bodies by a hand tilting his chin. Not a word passed between them, but Ron could feel a current of unspoken love tying him even more firmly to the man who was now pushing so slowly back into his body.

He held Charlie's eyes as long as his pleasure would allow, but all too soon his head jerked up and he was lost. It was amazing, that feeling of completeness, it was as if his whole life had been leading to this moment. There was nothing wrong or dirty here, just the love that had been building since the day he was born. There was only Charlie and him and they _belonged_ here.

Charlie was moving faster now, moaning every time Ron clenched around him. His brother must have realized how close Ron was because he changed his angle slightly to find Ron's magic spot and leaned down again, using his stomach to give the boy the pressure he needed. Charlie tilted his head again and glue their lips together, hungrily swallowing every groan and whine that fought it's way out of Ron's chest.

It was just entirely too much stimulation, the organ thrusting into his arse, the tongue fucking his mouth, and the fingers twisting and plucking at his nipples. Ron's back arched and all of his pleasure physically manifested itself in the come that flowed so readily between them. He vaguely felt the pulse of Charlie emptying into his body and then he was drifting into nothingness.

**A/N 2: Now I'm nervous. What do you think? Or maybe I'm just a review whore… Nope, definitely nervous regardless of my addiction to hearing your thoughts. By the way, thanks for the reviews thus far, you guys are too kind. I want to respond to each individually, but then you'd realize how eloquent I'm not and that would not be of the good ;) Much Love… MWAH!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry if anyone read this before this warning, forgot to add it originally... This chapter contains "felching" though not described in _great_ detail, but it's still there. If that's a squick for you, you can probably just skip this chapter. An overview: Charlie wakes Ron back up feeling rather amorous, they engage in some felching/handjob/rimming action and Charlie sends Ron to his own room when he hears their mother starting breakfast downstairs. Charlie hops in the shower - and the scene fades... Lol, that's really pretty much the entirety of the chapter and some how I managed to use over 1,000 words to say it. Damn I'm long-winded ;)**

**Felching****- a sexual practice involving the act of sucking semen out of the vagina or anus of one's partner after sex. (if any of you didn't know)**

He'd just taken his little brother's virginity. He should be disgusted with himself, and somewhere deep down he was sure he was. He'd have to dig quite deep to find that part of himself, however. He hadn't intended for it to happen this way, here in his childhood bedroom, but Ronnie was his weak spot. He'd gladly give Ron anything the boy asked for. They'd both been so desperate for it that there was no way Charlie could have said no.

Even now, without their need clouding his judgment, he couldn't find it in himself to regret his split second decision to ruin his own plans. There was still something he wanted from Ronnie but he decided that could wait until they were completely alone. He'd just have to find a way to accomplish that.

Ron's head was resting in the crook of his arm and he was snoring lightly. There was little space between them, Ron's back to Charlie's chest. It wouldn't be long before he'd have to wake his brother and send him to his own room, but until then he could just enjoy the moment.

His leg started to cramp and in the process of trying to stretch it he felt a wet spot. He knew what it was and where it was coming from and he groaned. He shouldn't want to look, but Merlin, he did. As carefully as he could, so as not to wake the sleeping boy in his arms, he moved back and angled his body slightly. He was a little disappointed when he looked down Ron's body. The position they were in made it impossible for him to see.

He tried to talk himself out of giving up the cuddle session only to be more than a little perverted, but he knew it was a losing battle from the start. Biting his lip in concentration he began to gently work his arm out from under Ron's head. It took him several attempts, but he finally managed to free himself and leave Ron sleeping. He quietly eased his body around so that he was face to arse with Ron.

He could now plainly see the trail of his own fluids leaking from between Ron's cheeks to the sheet under him, but it wasn't enough. He placed his right hand on Ron's left cheek and held his breath at the barely there hitch in Ron's breathing. When he felt sure that Ron was still sleeping soundly he lifted just enough to get a nice view of the still stretched and leaking pucker. He was fighting the urge to lap at the hole when a dark chuckle caused him to gasp and jerk back.

"You are just a little depraved, aren't you? Don't let me stop you though, carry on. Please," To Charlie's astonishment and delight, Ron merely lifted his leg to allow unrestricted access to his arse. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he dove in like a starving man and basked in Ron's pleased moans.

It was bitter and musky, and so very delicious, the perfect combination of Ron and himself. Between his own noisy licks, sucks, nips, and thrusts he could hear Ron's appreciative exclamations.

"_Fuck_, Charlie. Oh Merlin _YES_! That's… That's _fuck_, fantastic," He could feel the jerks in Ron's body as he worked his own cock and was thrilled to feel Ron pressing harder and harder into his face.

Ron started to tense and Charlie was a little smug at how quickly he'd been able to get his brother to that point. He started to lick even harder and more enthusiastically at the buffet before him when Ron pulled away and flipped over.

"Wanna taste you," Ron began to lick up and down his shaft and Charlie couldn't help the thrust of his hips, couldn't help trying to slide inside that hot, wicked mouth.

"Not yet… want to…" Ron didn't finish the sentence, his mouth was too busy pulling one of Charlie's balls inside.

Charlie realized he was not attending to the dripping penis in front of him and that just would not do. He started to suck teasingly at the head and was rewarded with a moan around the ball still in Ron's mouth. The vibrations made him buck slightly, and Ron released his prize with a loud "pop". Then that devilish little tongue was going even further back and Charlie's heart lurched when he realized exactly what Ron had meant about tasting him.

He felt the first tentative lick at his hole and sucked Ron completely into his mouth in encouragement. That was all it took, Ron was rimming him like a pro. He loved the feel of a stiff tongue sliding into him, wetting and stretching and consuming him.

"Oh, oh bloody _hell_, Ronnie. Don't… Don't fucking stop. Oh yeah, right there, _fuck. _Suck, suck on my hole, Ronnie," Ron followed his command once, twice, three times. Then he felt a finger pressing firmly against his entrance. He couldn't find his voice so he conveyed what he wanted by pushing against the intruder until Ron was knuckle deep and slowly fucking him.

In and out and in and out and in and out. Charlie thought he might go insane, slowly and happily. He got the full benefit of Ron being a practical, hands-on learner when that finger was crooked and started stabbing repeatedly against his prostate.

He was going to come, and very soon. He couldn't even begin to consider sucking for all the noises falling frantically from his lips. Instead of trying, he wrapped his hand around Ron and began pumping with strokes intended to please quickly and thoroughly. He wasn't disappointed when Ron coated his hand only moments before his own release, cock untouched.

They fell onto their backs and Charlie's sated sigh was echoed by the other. Ron seemed to have more energy than him, or at least enough to press a kiss to Charlie's thigh and pant, "I love you."

Charlie, still catching his breath, simply nodded vigorously several times hoping Ron would get the gist of his meaning.

For several minutes they just laid there, the only noises caused by lungs trying to return much-needed oxygen to their bodies. Ron was the first to move or speak. He rearranged himself so that his head was on Charlie's chest and placed a few kisses against the sweaty skin there.

"Yum, salty," Charlie felt his tongue dart out to trace a nipple and laughed.

"Sorry little bro, even if I did have it in me, we don't have time for another round."

"Oh don't worry, I don't have it in me either, but I wish I did."

Before he could comment there were noises drifting upstairs from the kitchen. Pots and pans were being flown across the room and settled on the stove. Their mum was starting breakfast. Luckily a silencing charm only worked one way.

"That's our cue, Ronnie. If we're hearing it, it won't be long before the others start to wake up and start moving about," He quickly got up and started gathering Ron's pajamas. He helped the boy get dressed and pulled him in for a quick kiss before sending him on his way.

He needed a shower, he was positive that anyone would be able to smell sex all over him. He slipped on his boxers, grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt, and headed for the bathroom. He was excited to find it unoccupied and locked the door as he started the water with a flick of his wand.

**A/N: So, I told you back in chapter 11 that there would probably only 2 more and an epilogue, but it looks like I underestimated it. I hope you won't be opposed to a few extra chapters. At this point I'm thinking another 2 _then_ the epilogue, but don't hold me to that. This was only supposed to be a few chapters to begin with, and look how far we've come, I just never know. I get carried away sometimes and tend to overdo things... Sorry 'bout that. But anyway, I'll get this to you soon as the site stops being a bitch (*pets the website gently* "I'm sorry baby, you know I don't mean it, I love you") and lets us post. SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT: Oh and if you love some Snarry, check out my one-shot A Professor's Confessions, hopefully it won't disappoint.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. It feels kind of forced and choppy to me, but I've worked on it as long as I can and I'm driving myself crazy with it. So, I said to hell with it and here it is. I promise the next one will be better, please don't shoot me for the mess that you are about to read. Will it help if I profess my love before you start? I love you with all my heart and soul :)**

Charlie made his way downstairs after spending entirely too long in the shower. Instead of going directly to the kitchen for breakfast as he was wont to do, he headed to the broom shed. A morning fly would be nice, help clear his sleep deprived brain. If he stayed out long enough he might even find himself the last at the table, which was what he really wanted.

His mother was insistent about how they ate their meals. Lunch and dinner were both served with everyone who happened to be home at the table together. She was a little more lax about breakfast, but it had more to do with her theory on breakfast foods in general that caused that. She was constantly telling them that bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes were best served directly after being cooked. Sure, she could put them under a stasis charm, but it just wasn't the same. In order to be perfect, they had to go directly from pan, to plate, to stomach.

Since she was determined to serve every cooked morning meal like that, she was always the last to eat and usually did so by herself. She wouldn't this morning, he wanted to talk to her, but without the entire family present. It would be easier to fend off self-invites that way.

After several laps around the Burrow and the fields surrounding it, he made his descent. Leaving the broom propped up in the shed, he went back inside. Luckily Ron and Ginny were the only ones still left at the table. He knew the others had eaten when he spotted dirty dishes still at their places.

"Oh, good morning, love. How do you want your eggs?" She knew the answer, she knew exactly how they all liked them, but still she asked. He loved her for it.

"Over-easy, a couple pieces of bacon, and I'll fix my own toast," She nodded her head and started cracking eggs. He was pleased to see she threw extra bacon in the skillet and started her own scrambled eggs in a separate pan. He fixed four pieces of toast rather than the customary two he would eat and got them each a plate.

When he turned to set them on the table, he noticed Ginny was gone and it was only Ron left. They shared a quick smile, and Charlie winked at him before turning back to his mum. Her eggs were done, so he grabbed her plate again and scooped the eggs onto it, along with half of the bacon sitting on a napkin in the middle of the stove. As he was putting her plate back and grabbing his own, Ron asked what they'd like to drink.

"How sweet of you, Ron. I'll just have some milk, and I'm sure Charlie would like some orange juice," She looked to him for confirmation, as if she needed it.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Ronnie. Thanks."

They joined Ron at the table and as they started to eat Charlie caught Ron's eye and winked again before turning his attention to his mother.

"Hey, Mum? Is the tent stored in the shed or the attic?"

"I think it's in the attic, dear. Why do you ask?"

"I thought Ronnie and I might go camping. You know, old times sake and whatnot" He chuckled and added, "We haven't been in years and I thought it would be nice to spend a couple days together."

He gave Ron a look that was only for him and was highly amused to see the younger boy blush. Still, he joined in the conversation and Molly was none the wiser.

"That sounds great, Charlie. When did you want to go?" A slight nibble to his bottom lip said _'Right now, please say now.'_

"I thought we'd get our things together and head out this afternoon. Do you want to stay close, or apparate somewhere else?"

"Doesn't matter to me, Mum?" Molly looked back up from her breakfast and looked for the world as if she hadn't been paying attention at all, but Charlie knew better. He also knew that she'd want them to stay close, the backyard if possible, but since it was Charlie she'd agree to whatever he wanted.

"Oh, that's up to the two of you, as long as I know where you are, I'll leave you to it. Were you going to invite anyone else along?"

Charlie was afraid that she would push them into a family trip and was hoping he could change her mind quickly.

"Mum, you know how the twins are, do you really think that would be a relaxing trip? Bill's leaving next week and I'm sure he'd rather spend his time here, with you and dad. And Ginny…" he was interrupted by Ginny answering for herself, which startled him since he wasn't even aware she was in the room.

"I don't want to go. I'd much rather stay here, I wouldn't dream of leaving the twins to terrorize all of you when I can stop at least some of their crazy ideas. Besides, I think it really has been too long since Ron and Charlie did their brother-bonding thing," She looked directly at him and there was something in her eyes, something that puzzled him.

"Ok then, when you finish eating the two of you go find that tent and I'll start preparing and shrinking some food for you. How long will you be gone?" She took the last bite of her eggs and pushed away from the table.

"What do you think, Ron? Two nights? Tonight and tomorrow night?" Ron looked as if he'd much rather they stayed the rest of the summer, but finally acquiesced.

"I think two nights would be perfect. Oh, and could we go to a lake somewhere? We could take those muggle sticks dad has for catching fish. You know how to work them, right?" Smart, smart boy. There wasn't a good fishing spot within a hundred miles of the Burrow. Not that it mattered much since apparition meant they could be intruded upon at any moment, but the distance would at least make them feel better about it.

"Yeah, that sounds great," He finished his eggs and dropped his plate into the sink along with Ron's. Then Ron grabbed his arm and practically dragged him upstairs and into the attic.

As soon as they were out of sight and hearing of the rest of the house, Ron backed him into the wall, grinning wider with each step.

"How long were you planning this? It's brilliant," Ron's hands moved to Charlie's hips and grasped firmly. Charlie ducked in for a quick kiss before replying.

"Since you made me promise not to run away," Charlie leaned in to nip his brother's bottom lip, but Ron leaned back to avoid him.

"I didn't make you promise anything, I just showed you the benefits of staying," Ron smiled cheekily and allowed Charlie to catch his mouth.

He kissed his little brother and pulled back just far enough to whisper against his lips.

"You were extremely… _convincing_," He didn't wait for Ron to respond. He went in for the kill, driving his tongue so far into Ron's gasping mouth that the boy moaned and ran his hands up Charlie's shirt.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and pulled him tightly against his body before beginning a trail down the skin on his jaw to that beautiful freckled neck. Just as he was about to devour Ron whole he heard a snort from the direction of the door and jerked back panting. Ron froze in his arms.

"The two of you are something else. No silencing or warning charms in place, door unlocked, dry humping each other like there's no tomorrow… Do you want to get caught? That's exactly what will happen if you carry on like this."

**A/N 2: I'm sure you know who it is that caught them, right? There was more than a little foreshadowing. Hell, there might as well have been flashing neon signs. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ginny!"

"Ginny?"

"Ginny, now that we all know my name, can we look for that tent? Mum's already halfway finished with your food and she's going to expect the two of you to leave at some point today," She started carefully moving precariously stacked boxes and furniture.

Ron still had Charlie pinned against the wall but was now hiding his face and the blush adorning it in the front of his brother's jumper. He couldn't believe his little sister had caught him in such a compromising position with their older brother.

"Ronald Weasley, if we're ever going to get you guys out of here, we have to find the bloody tent. I know it's hard… or difficult, or maybe hard was the best choice, but either way, pull yourself off of Charlie and help me," He didn't even have to look to know that Ginny had taken her "Molly" stance and was starring at his back with her hands on her hips.

He slowly turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. She wasn't looking at him with scorn, she was only amused, and maybe a little aggravated that they weren't moving fast enough to suit her.

"How did you… Ginny, this isn't what it…"

"Don't you dare insult my intelligence like that, Ron. It is exactly what it looks like, it is what it's looked like for years. It's not my fault you two were just too bloody stupid to see it," She really was looking at him as if he wasn't the brightest lumos ever cast.

"Are you going to tell mum and dad?" He looked back at Charlie and was again staring at guilt incarnate, it reminded him so much of the look Charlie had when he'd tried to leave that Ron grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. He wouldn't let that happen again, no matter what.

"Why would I do that?" She did look rather puzzled.

"I just thought…"

"Don't do that, Ron, it just not one of your strong points. Now, seriously, help me find the tent. I just wanted you to know that I'll do what I can to keep anyone from showing up unexpectedly while you're… indisposed." Ron looked to Charlie again and was relieved to see that he looked a little more at ease.

"You heard her bossiness, Ronnie. We've got a tent to find," Ron was finally able to locate his feet and started helping Ginny and Charlie.

"I've been waiting for you guys to man up and see what was going on for a couple years now. I knew when you got lost in that little roll around after falling off your brooms the other day that you weren't far from opening your eyes," Ginny looked up long enough to smile warmly at Charlie before turning back to rummage in the box in front of her.

"Ginny, I really am sorry you walked in on us, you should not have had to see that," Charlie's apology was cut off by a laugh from their sister.

"I hope you realize that I'm sleeping in the room next to you… Or I might have slept last night if your silencing charms were more effective," Ginny had a gleam of amusement in her eyes and he could only blush right along with Charlie.

"Anyway, that's not important, look what I found," Her singsong voice helped to chase away his embarrassment and made him smile.

"Thanks, Gin. You're the best," Ron punctuated his statement with a kiss to her cheek and Charlie followed suit.

"No need to confirm what I already know. Now, get your shit and get out, I'll take care of things here," They started down the steps but were stopped once again by Ginny.

"I love you guys you know. No matter what, you two are my favorite, and I love you," Strangely that wasn't something Ginny said often. Being the only girl with so many brothers, showing weakness of any kind was highly inadvisable.

"Love you too, Gin," Charlie pulled her into a hug. Ron echoed the sentiment and action and they returned to the kitchen to collect their food.

"Are you boys going to pack clothes?" Ron let himself imagine walking around naked with Charlie for two days and somehow managed to keep a straight face when he turned to his mother.

"Nah, Charlie will be able to cast refreshing charms if we need them, and we'll be beside a lake. I think we'll be ok, less to pack and deal with."

"Oh, you boys and your rugged manliness. Fine, go be smelly and dirty, but expect to get directly in the shower when you get home. I'll not have you stinking up the house," She smiled as she kissed each of them on the cheek, but he knew she was serious. They'd be lucky if she didn't turn the garden hose on them the moment they stepped back in the yard.

X.X

Charlie had the perfect place in mind for their little vacation and apparated them directly there. It was a nice flat spot beside a small lake. They were surrounded by trees and there wasn't a soul to bother them anywhere nearby.

Though he was sure they wouldn't be interrupted, he still cast silencing and warning charms all around them. Ginny's point earlier had been received loud and clear. No more chances, they had to be very careful. Of course, the smartest thing to do would be to walk away, but he was in way too deep for that now.

With a flick of his wand the tent began erecting itself and he turned his attention to Ron. The boy was standing by the lake with his arms crossed and an utterly blissful look on his face. Yes, he looked happy, but he also looked lonely, like he needed Charlie's arm around him.

Ron glanced up to meet his brother's eyes when he felt the arm around his waist. He didn't say a word, but his sudden need was written on over his face and he moaned when Charlie tilted his head up to bring their lips together.

They were finally completely alone and Charlie had so many things in mind to help pass the time. He remembered telling Ron he'd show him the difference in making love and fucking and that was his first priority.

The tent had finished setting itself up so he broke off their lip lock, much to Ron's playful chagrin and pulled his little brother inside. He cast one more spell before laying his wand aside, the walls of the makeshift shelter were now as steady as walls. He smiled as he cornered Ron with what he knew was a predatory look.

"Charlie?" Ron looked only slightly apprehensive and a lot aroused.

"Yes, baby brother?" He had Ron pinned against the wall now and the boy's eyes fluttered at the pet name.

"We're alone now, right?" Charlie nodded, but didn't move to bring them any closer.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

"This is a very important moment, Ronnie, and I just want to make sure you ware completely aware of what's going to happen," Ron smiled and answered with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I think I've got an idea, Charlie," Ron looked perplexed when Charlie just shook his head.

"Do you remember that conversation we had about the difference between fucking and making love?" Ron's eyes went wide in remembrance and anticipation and he slowly nodded.

"Now, I'm going to give you something to compare. I'm going to fuck you, Ronnie. I'm going to fuck you so hard and deep that when I'm done you're going to wonder how you'll survive without my prick buried inside you."

Ron was leaning fully against the 'wall', his eyes were shut and he was breathing very heavily. His teeth were worrying his bottom lip and the hard bulge in the front of his trousers was begging to be freed. Charlie thought that maybe he'd never seen anything more beautiful or sinfully tempting.

"Turn around, Ron, put your hands on the wall on either side of your head and don't move," Ron opened his eyes to look at Charlie in question, but Charlie just smiled.

"Trust me," and Ron did.

Once Ron was positioned perfectly, Charlie knelt behind him and reached around to untie the boy's sneakers. He methodically and seductively stripped Ron until boy was left completely naked and quivering before him. He used one finger to blaze a trail of fire from the back of Ron's neck at his hairline all the way to the top of his crack. He chuckled when Ron tried to buck up into his hand.

"Shhh, patience," He blew the words across the skin of Ron's neck and his little brother whined.

Charlie loudly unzipped and unbuttoned his trousers and grinned when Ron spread his legs even further instinctively. He muttered the one spell he'd actually mastered doing wandlessly. Before Ron knew what was happening Charlie had one finger buried to the knuckle in Ron's tight heat. This wasn't about tenderness or love, this was primal, this was raw need.

Ron didn't complain or even move away. By the time Charlie was stretching him with three fingers Ron was bucking back into his hand. Charlie didn't take a lot of time or care with the stretching, he wanted Ron to feel every centimeter of his cock as he entered him.

"Ron, I won't be gentle, so I need you to tell me if I hurt you, ok? You just tell me and I'll stop," Ron swallowed and nodded. Charlie knew he wouldn't hurt his brother, but he needed Ron to understand that even though this would be rough, there was still love here.

In one swift hard thrust he buried himself to the hilt in Ron's waiting and willing body. Ron gasped and jerked, but didn't try to pull away or verbally complain. He gave Ron only a moment to adjust before he set a brutal pace. In and out and on every stroke he ruthlessly jabbed Ron's prostate.

Ron was bucking and pushing against him and the wall and screaming his enjoyment. Charlie, whose hands had been on the other's waist, raised one up to grasp Ron's hair and pull his head back.

"I'm not going to last long like this, baby. You're so fucking tight and it's so damn good. Did you know that your arse is _clinging _to me every time I pull out? Every time I push into you, you growl and thrust into me and it's so fucking sexy. I want you to wrap your hand around that huge, leaking cock of yours Ronnie. Wrap your hand around it and wank off. I don't want you to make yourself come though. Not until you feel me coming in your delicious little arse."

Charlie pressed Ron's forehead to the wall and put both hands back to good use. He fucked Ron even harder and it was way too soon that he saw what pulled his orgasm forcefully from his body. He was distracted by drops of sweat that were falling from his hair to Ron's back and wanted nothing more than to lick every last one away. He was imagining doing just that when he noticed the muscles in the right side of Ron's back clenching.

He raised his eyes a little higher and saw the muscles in Ron's shoulder behaving the same way. The he realized why. He had his little brother pushed against the wall, fucking him harshly, and Ron was actually doing as he's been told, he was wanking furiously.

That was it, he thrust once more and lost himself in orgasmic nirvana. He'd just somewhat recovered when he felt Ron tense and saw the first spray of semen hit the side of the tent. He moved his hand to take over for his brother and milked every last drop out of the throbbing organ.

When they collapsed on the floor and he slid out, he saw Ron wince. He knew the boy was sore, but he'd take the pain away shortly. He was good with pain relieving charms and he intended on repaying Ron in kind in a few hours anyway.

**I hadn't planned on there being any smut in this chapter, but you see how well Ron and Charlie behaved. Oh well, boys will be boys. I'm done esitmating when this will be done, I know we're close (which makes me so very sad... I don't wanna return them just yet *pout*) but I'm not sure how close. So, if you're liking this enjoy it while it lasts. Thank you my lovelies for all of your reviews. You know I love you, right?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Want to go for a swim?" They were still laying on the floor completely starkers. Charlie had insisted on a healing charm and after a little persuasion Ron had relented.

"Ugh, Ronnie. You really want to swim right now? Are you not tired? I was thinking more along the lines of crawling to that lovely bed I conjured earlier and curling up for a little while."

They really wouldn't have many more opportunities to share a bed, so Ron agreed, "Only for a little while though, Charlie. I really do want to go swimming. I was thinking we could go naked."

"Sounds fantastic, Ronnie," Charlie groaned a little, but finally stood up, took two steps, and flopped onto the bed. He held a hand out for Ron and pulled Ron's back to his chest once he was on the bed.

"Why didn't we use this? It would have been much more comfortable," Despite his earlier plea to go swimming, he yawned.

"Yeah, it would've, but it also would've ruined the whole spur of the moment thing I had going on, don't you think?"

Ron considered it and decided that Charlie was right. It had been pretty damn hot. He'd never imagined being taken against strengthened tent walls, but it wasn't something he'd soon forget.

"Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"I can definitely see the difference now. I'm quite enjoying my studies this summer," He had a passing thought that if Hermione would make it this fun he'd revise with her all the time.

"You're a quick study, love. It's a good thing too, because I still have something else to teach you," He felt Charlie nibble on the back of his neck and moaned.

"Now? I thought you wanted to rest?" Charlie chuckled and replaced teeth with tongue before answering.

"That was just a devious ploy on my part to get you in the bed," Ron squirmed in anticipation.

"Really? All you have to do is ask for what you want, no need for plots, I'm willing."

"Just ask, huh? Very well then, Ronald. I'd very much like for you to fuck me into this mattress. Would you do that for me, baby brother?" Ron's half erection sprang to full mast and he rolled over to face his brother.

"You really want…? But I've never-"

"I told you I wanted it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I didn't really think you meant it. You'll have to tell me how, I don't want to hurt you." _I want it to be as great for you as you've made it for me._

"Don't worry, Ronnie. The thought of instructing you on how to fuck me is more than a little arousing to me. Kiss me," He did and got a bad case of nerves when Charlie pulled him on top.

"Relax, baby. This is going to be so good, better than you can imagine. I could get myself ready, but that takes some of the fun out of it, so give me your hand," Ron held his hand out and if Charlie noticed the way it was trembling slightly, he didn't comment.

Once Ron's fingers were liberally coated, Charlie grabbed a pillow and placed it under his own bum. He let his knees fall to the side exposing himself completely to Ron's awestruck gaze.

"_Fuck_. You're so _sexy_ like that. Well, you're sexy all the time, but right now I-"

"You want to slam into me and make me scream?"

"Well, yeah."

"Patience, Ronnie. One finger, don't worry so much about going slow, but do make sure to rub some of that lube around before you push in, yeah?"

His hand was shaking so badly he didn't know if he'd be able to do what Charlie wanted, but there was nothing for it but to try.

The first touch to Charlie's hole caused it to convulse which, in turn, caused Ron to moan. He wondered what that would feel like around his dick. When he pressed the tip of his finger in, Charlie hissed but caught Ron's wrist before he could pull back.

"Don't stop, it feels good. If I want you to stop, I'll tell you, otherwise feel free to continue, no matter how I react or what sounds I make, ok?" Ron found he couldn't talk so he just nodded and pressed a little deeper. Charlie tried to press against him and somehow spread his legs even farther apart.

"All the way, Ron, hard and fast, bury you finger as deep as it will go," He was a little hesitant to comply, but Charlie growled, so he thrust as hard and deep as he could. Charlie bucked even higher off the bed and bit his lip.

"Oh yes, so good. Curl your finger just a little," He did, but he was being so gentle that he didn't think it had the effect his brother had been hoping for.

"More, Ronnie, you're not going to hurt me, on the contrary- _Holy fucking hell!_" That must have been right. Not only had Charlie yelled, but his faced had flushed and his eyes had gone wide in appreciation.

"That's the magic spot, baby. Right there, you just ram against that as much as you can, and everything else will take care of itself, ok?" Ron nodded again and decided to add a second finger. As soon as Charlie felt the pressure of the second digit he praised Ron.

"Yeah, baby, spread them a little, stretch me open," Charlie was fucking himself down onto Ron's fingers and Ron's cock was begging for attention.

"Charlie, _bloody hell_, do you want more?" He was just preparing to push yet another finger into Charlie's clenching pucker when Charlie grabbed his wrist again.

"No, I want your cock and I want it _now. _Slick it up some and slide it in, slowly until I tell you otherwise."

Ron followed Charlie's orders and got into position. He was wholly unprepared for the feel of Charlie's muscles opening around him. It was marvelous. He felt a little pop as the head slipped past the ring and stilled when Charlie groaned.

"Don't stop, for the love of- Push, Ronnie, push into me," He pressed harder and his eyes rolled back into his head when his brother arched up and took him all the way in with no warning. Charlie fit him like a glove.

When he felt like he could keep going without embarrassing himself he pulled out very slowly and pushed back in. Charlie had the sheet clamped in his hands and was staring at Ron in amazement.

"Perfect, so fucking perfect. Ronnie, you feel so good. Fuck me, fuck me hard. You're not going to hurt me, I _need_ this," Ron needed it too, so he didn't argue, he started pumping in and out. He gripped the top of Charlie's thighs and pulled every time he thrust. After his third or fourth try he finally hit Charlie's 'magic' place and almost lost his rhythm when his brother howled.

"That's it. Right… right fucking _there._" Charlie's head was rocking from side to side, his eyes were squeezed shut, and his jaw was clenched tight.

Ron was extremely grateful when Charlie's hand came up to grasp and stroke his own erection. He wasn't sure he could keep up the grueling pace he'd set and stroke Charlie at the same time.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Charlie was just so _tight_, so _hot_, so _wet_… Ron moaned when he felt his toes start to flex.

"Gonna come, Charlie. _Fuck_, I'm gonna come."

"Come, Ronnie. Come in my arse, fill me up, baby," Charlie's dirty talk melted the last of his willpower and he gave into the sensations coursing through his body. Pleasure like wildfire pulsed through his body and he came with a series of sporadic jerks.

When he opened his eyes he was met with the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. Charlie was spread wantonly on the bed, Ron's softening dick was still in his arse, his whole body was a beautiful shade of red, and his own seed was splattered over his stomach.

Charlie's sleepy and sated voice forced his eyes back to Charlie's face, "Come 'ere, I like to snuggle afterwards."

As he pulled out he saw just a drop of his semen fall out of Charlie's body and land on the sheet. He thought that to anyone else it might have been gross, but not to him. He had the sudden urge to tell Charlie to tighten up. He wanted a part of him to stay in there forever. It just seemed wrong that there wouldn't be some kind of lasting mark to say _'Ronald Weasly was here'_, or '_Property of…'._

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, if you've been reading Crossing Lines, then you understand why. Inspiration for that fic just completely overrode this one and it would not be denied. Please forgive me? I hope you like! If you did, let me know. If you didn't, well, feel free to let me know that as well. Much love.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ron was sitting on his bed with his hands clasped tightly under his knees. He could hardly believe the summer was almost over. Charlie was packing to go back to Romania in the morning and in two days' time he'd be heading back to Hogwarts.

They'd spent most of their summer together and much of it naked or partially so. They'd felt each other up in the pond, made out in the shed, fucked on the couch, traded blowjobs in the attic, made love in their beds, and there'd been that incident in the kitchen… It had been the best summer of his entire _life_, and tonight it would end.

He wanted to cry, but didn't want Charlie to see him upset. He wanted to be able to enjoy the night if it was to be their last. He knew most everyone else was already in bed and was waiting anxiously for his brother to creep into his room. He'd thought about getting naked to save time, but decided against it. He liked for Charlie to undress him and while they may not have forever, they did have the rest of the night.

He heard a creak in the hall and he jumped up to ease his door open. Charlie was standing on the other side with a sad smile on his face. It was already feeling like goodbye and Ron's chest constricted and his eyes burned. He couldn't let his emotions ruin his last night with Charlie, so he pulled the man in and locked their lips together.

Charlie was able to close the door without slamming it and pushed Ron back long enough to cast the necessary spells. Once they were in place, Charlie dove back in like a starving man. It seemed Charlie was intent on avoiding words as well.

It was frantic and wild. Harsh, demanding kisses and nibbling that was almost painful. Ron's shirt was ripped off and Charlie's soon followed. Ron reached for Charlie's zipper, but stopped when his brother's hand caught his. Charlie lifted both of his arms above his head and pinned them to the wall. Charlie's other hand caught the front of Ron's denims and slowly lowered the zip.

In just a moment, Charlie had turned their desperate frottage into something more. Ron was undressed gently, tenderly. His body was caressed lovingly and every inch of his chest was assaulted with tongue, lips, and teeth. His nipples were suckled, licked, and flicked. His navel was tongued reverently. When his jeans were finally lowered, Charlie went down with them.

Charlie's tongue licked a stripe up the underside of his prick and then he blew on the dampened skin. Ron moaned and thrust his hips toward his older brother. Charlie didn't take the hint, he pushed Ron's hips back against the wall and continued to torture him. He licked and sucked at the heavy balls hanging below, running his face over them in worship. Ron, who'd kept his hands above his head, let them fall to Charlie's head. He didn't push or pull, though the desire to do so was great, he just rubbed and gripped. He let Charlie do as he pleased and went along for the ride.

Soon Ron felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see the kneeling man guiding Ron's foot to his shoulder. Once Ron's foot was propped, the older man ventured lower and Ron felt the first delicious swipe at his hole. Ron's needy growl spurred Charlie on and soon his body was been invaded by a warm, wet tongue. In and out, in and out, and Ron was soon pressing down and forward, trying to get more.

Charlie chuckled and pulled back. Before Ron could protest Charlie had engulfed his leaking cock and was sucking madly. The sudden change startled Ron, but he had no reason to protest. Well, except he wanted to reciprocate, but it didn't seem like Charlie had any inclination to allow that just yet.

Charlie worked him quickly and expertly and before long, Ron's head thudded back against the wall as his orgasm started to take him. His toes curled and his eyes screwed shut, every nerve ending in his body lit up as he started to spurt stream after stream down his brother's throat. Charlie hummed and moaned his enjoyment between swallows and pulled away panting when Ron was finished.

Still dazed, Ron tried to fall to his knees to return the favor, but Charlie caught him and redirected him to the bed. They still didn't speak as Charlie lowered him to his back and whispered a now well-known spell. Ron felt the slippery wetness in and around his entrance and spread his legs to give Charlie room between them. Charlie hooked his hands under Ron's knees and lined himself up with the slick hole. Charlie had never entered him without preparing him before and Ron started to get a little nervous.

His brother didn't allow him to go into full panic mode though. Charlie didn't push in entirely, he just applied firm pressure to the ring of muscle and started to rock his hips. It was a slow process, but little by little Charlie worked himself in and Ron felt almost no pain.

Once Charlie had pressed all the way in, he pulled out almost as slowly. Charlie was watching the joining of their bodies, but Ron was watching Charlie. He was so sexy, so perfect. Ron loved the way his abs tightened and flexed with every tiny movement. He loved the bulge of Charlie's arms and shoulders as he strained to hold Ron's legs up and control his movements.

Charlie must have felt Ron's eyes on him because on his fourth retreat from the warmth of Ron's body, he met Ron's gaze. They were perfectly still for several seconds, then Charlie pushed into him, hard, fast, and oh so very _deep_. Ron screamed in agonized pleasure and started to rock back and forth trying to tease Charlie into pounding him again.

Charlie gave in, positioned Ron's legs over his shoulders, braced himself on his arms on either side of Ron's torso, and gave Ron exactly what he needed. Every thrust seemed to strike his prostate and soon Ron was meeting every one of them searching madly for his next orgasm.

They were both so close, and when Charlie worked a hand between them to grip Ron's cock, Ron came before he felt the first stroke. Seconds after his own release, he felt Charlie begin to pulse inside him and convulse over his body. The only sound he made in the midst of his bliss was a broken grunt that sounded almost as if it might have been '_Ronnie_'.

Charlie allowed Ron's legs to fall to the bed as his body started to relax. He kissed Ron deeply, just once and fell to the side, pulling Ron into him. They still didn't talk for a while. Ron concentrated on timing his breaths with Charlie's. In… Out… In… Out So much like the rhythm their bodies had come to know in their stolen moments.

"Ron?" Charlie's voice was low and shaky.

"Yeah?" His sounded much the same.

"Tell me this isn't the end. Tell me you'll visit me when you can. Lie to me if you have to, but tell me anyway."

"I _will_, and it's not a lie. I can't imagine never having this again. I love you, Charlie, so fucking much."

"I love you too, Ronnie."

They drifted to sleep without even uttering the words 'good' or 'bye'. The next morning, Charlie was gone, but there was a shirt laying on the pillow where Charlie's head had been. It was the shirt his older brother had been wearing the very first night the were together. Ron pulled it to his chest and finally, _finally,_ let his tears fall.

**A/N: No, we didn't finish the camping trip, but I feel like I've done what I can with them. So, in the interests of not boring you to death, we're coming to a close. There wasn't even supposed to be a lemon here, but it wrote itself and I hope it isn't horrible. Don't worry about Ron crying, he's a teenager and overly emotional. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was feeling a bit dramatic, so I let him have his moment of teenage angst. So, epilogue coming soon, it will be a little bittersweet, but hopefully satisfying. And, you'll finally get to see who is going to pop in to share their feelings on this relationship! Much love, MWAH!**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: So, I'm going with something slightly different for this epilogue. I've recently discovered that I _love_ writing in first person and present tense, so I'm switching it up on you. I hope it isn't too distracting and that it doesn't take anything away from the story, but it kind of feels right to me. So, here it is:**

They are smiling at each other again. It's a special kind of smile, one reserved for lovers. It really amazes me that, after more than twenty years, no one has noticed. I've known since the beginning of sixth year. He always had this ethereal glow when he spoke of Charlie. He was always so happy - too happy - when he returned from a holiday in Romania. It broke my fragile heart. I just knew I'd lost him, and to his own brother of all people.

Then, one day, he asked me out, I was wary - knowing what I did - but I said 'yes' anyway. How could I do anything different? I was, and still am, deeply in love with the boy. I thought that after we started dating regularly that the trips to visit Charlie would stop, I was horribly wrong. Then, I told myself that after we got married he'd definitely stop, wrong again.

He visits his brother in Romania twice a year, I am never invited. They go on 'camping trips' every few months and I never even ask to go. It scares me to death every single time. I'm sure, each time, that he will decide stay. He always returns to me, though, and I never say a word.

Charlie leans over to whisper something in my husband's ear and it's suddenly too much. I can ignore it or forget it when Charlie is miles away and poses no immediate threat, but when we are all together, sometimes I just can't. I practically leap from the couch and rush out onto the back porch. I grip the railing tightly and screw my eyes shut as a wave of nausea almost overtakes me. Once I'm positive my dinner is going to stay where it is, I open my eyes and take a deep breath.

I can do this, I've been doing it for all these years, and I will continue to do it. It would just be so much easier if it were another woman, one that he didn't worship and love unconditionally. I can't compete with a man, I have nothing to offer that would even compare. The love they share? It runs so much deeper than anything he's ever felt for me.

I hear the back door creak and try to arrange my face into some semblance of a smile. I can't have Ron see me cry, not right now. He's been worried about me more recently. With good reason I suppose, even in the wizarding world, the older you are the more complications can arise with pregnancy. I feel a hand on my back and stiffen. It isn't Ron that's come out to check on me, he always puts his arms around me.

"Hermione, are you ok, love?" I love him, I really do, Charlie is nothing but considerate of me - except when he's fucking my husband behind my back, of course. A wave of anger washes over me, but I fight it back. I'm smart enough to know that most of my resentment right now is being driven by hormones.

"Just fine, Charlie, thanks," His hand starts to move in soothing circles over my back, and he steps up beside me wrapping his other hand around the rail to the left of mine.

"He loves you, you know."

"Yeah," The last thing I need is _Charlie_ weighing in on my relationship with Ron.

"He does, I… I could never be what you are to him," He sounds wistful, as if he wishes that wasn't true. Are we really going to have this conversation? So many years and not a word on the subject has passed between us. Sometimes he looks at me, and I can tell that he knows I know, but he never _says_ anything.

"Charlie, please. Now is not the time. I don't know that there ever _will_ be a time, but I'm overly emotional right now and I _don't_ want to discuss this," His hand stills for a moment, then moves to cup my hip and pull me closer to him.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I still don't. I won't lie and say that I'm happy with how things have turned out, but I was overjoyed when he told me you were to be his wife. If I couldn't have him to myself, if he couldn't be entirely mine, there was no one else I'd rather share him with. The two of you have something special and the few nights a year he spends in my arms can't change that. I wouldn't _want_ to change that," I let my head fall to rest on his shoulder, any port in a storm, right?

"Charlie…"

"I know, love, and I'm so sorry. I want to tell you that it'll never happen again, but I stopped telling myself that lie years ago, and I won't start lying to you now. I shouldn't, but I love him. I should, but I can't refuse him or myself. I've never tried or even _wanted_ to take him away from you. Not only would I not want to come between you, but I'm terrified that I would lose. I _know_ I would. It's not a battle we have to fight. We can both love him, and we can both be there for him. This doesn't have to hurt, love. I feel like an arse, because we should have had this conversation _years_ ago, but I was just too damned scared."

I was too, I still am. I know he's right, I know Ron isn't going to leave me and I know that he loves me. I'm also aware of his feelings for Charlie and that I have no place there, and I think that's what bothers me the most. Not only are we married, but we're best friends, we should be able to share and talk about everything. But _this_, it's always just been hanging over my head and I've never said a word. I think I've always wanted him to come to _me _about it, but how can I fault him with that when I haven't made the effort either.

And Charlie? Well, in his defense, he had Ron first. He didn't infringe on my relationship with Ron, I invaded theirs. I've known that all along. I'm not really the innocent victim here. We're all victims in our own way. Ron and Charlie, brothers in love with each other, kept apart by a world that wouldn't understand. Ron and I, the perfect couple, except for the fact that he sneaks off to be with his brother several times a year. Charlie and I, friends despite the circumstances and our love for the same man.

I chuckle a little when I realize how much I'm romanticizing this. Yeah, pregnancy hormones are a bitch.

"I'm sorry as well, Charlie. You know I'm not going to interfere, if I was going to do that, I would have long ago," I sniffle a little and reach a hand up to wipe away the tears that started falling without my permission. Charlie stops my hand and turns me toward him. He uses his thumbs to dry my face and tilts my head up to look him in the eye.

"I caused them, the least I can do is dry them for you," I give him a small smile, the best I can muster at the moment, "I didn't come out to talk to you because I thought you were going to 'interfere'. I came out because I could see your pain. I've been seeing it for so long. I finally found the courage to acknowledge this bloody gap between us," As if to prove that he wants to close it, he pulls me against his chest and wraps his arms around my back. I let my head rest in the middle of his chest and cling to his shirt, just a little.

"I could have said something too. We're in this together, I guess we always have been. I just sometimes forget that I might not be the only person that hurts. But, it doesn't have to be like that anymore, right? We can talk, we can stop ignoring this. Maybe I should feel lucky," He tightens his hold on me.

"Why's that?"

"Well, do you know how many women would love to be able to ship their husbands off sometimes? I can do that, I can send him to you, and I know you'll take care of him," He laughs lightly and kisses the top of my head.

"Yes, I will. And, when you're ready to have him back, I'll return him - happy and well-fed," I grin because he's so much like his mum.

"And well-loved," That is the most important thing, isn't it?

"Yes, always well-loved, by both of us," The door opens again and my handsome husband pokes his head out.

"Everything alright?" Charlie and I answer at the same time.

"Yes, dear."

"Yeah, bro."

"Good, Hermione, mum's looking for you, wants to talk to you about nappies or something. Oh, and Charlie, I need you to get your arse in here and explain to Harry that the Cannons are going to win the cup this year."

He shoots us a grin before and leaning back and pushing the door open for us to follow. Charlie releases me after another squeeze. We walk back into the house hand in hand, and I feel lighter than I have in years. I'm sure it won't be easy, but we'll do what we have to take care of our Ron.

**A/N 2: And that, my loverlies, is the end. It's been a helluva ride, and I'm sad to see it come to an end, but I'm happy with the way this story grew from a tiny little ficlet born of boredom into a fully grown fan fiction. I hope you've enjoyed taking this journey with me! I might, one day in the future, attempt a Ron/Charlie piece again, but for now I'm going to focus on my other stories. Other pairings need love and care as well. Drop me a line and let me know if you loved or hated this epilogue. Hell, even if you're indifferent, I could stand to know how I can catch your attention better next time... Ta-ta for now, my dears! Hug and kisses, many thanks for your support and reviews, and as always - much love!**


End file.
